A Child's Innocence
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Casey's life is about to get complicated. Can she handle it on her own? Or will she need some help? Rated for later chapters. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A year and a half ago it was just me, Casey, my mom, Nora, and my sister Lizzie. That's when my mom met George Venturi. From what I can tell, they really hit it off. After my dad left us when I was just a baby, my mother fell into a depression but she hid it well from the world.

I was fifteen when my mom and George got married. The three of us had moved into his house not long before. I was forced to move into new neighborhood a new district and a new school. Personally, I loved our old life. Everything was always neat and clean.

George had two sons and a daughter. One son was the same age as Lizzie at the age of twelve. His name was Edwin. Marti was the youngest. She was a very…strange child. Derek was Edwin and Marti's self-centered, half-baked, pig-headed, womanizing beast of a brother. Derek was my age and one of the 'coolest' 'hottest' guys in my new school. I hated his guts. He chased anything and everything with blond hair, broad lips, and a hair-band skirt.

I mean the girls he went out with (actually he never had a steady girlfriend (save Kendra) so he never 'went out with' more 'made out with') were all the definition of superficial.

"Hey Casey, my dear, loving stepsister." Derek said smoothly walking up to me and plopping down on the couch.

I sighed and put my book down. "What do you want Derek?"

"Ten bucks."

"No."

"Oh come on Casey. Sarah's gonna be here in like five minutes and Dad took away my allowance." He pleaded.

I buried my nose back in the adventures of Bella Swan and her vampire lover, Edward. I was too consumed by my reading that I didn't notice Derek's hand slipping down into my hoodie pocket until he pulled it back.

"Derek!" I shrieked and slammed my book shut. "Give me that back!"

He held two fives in his hand and his usual smirk sat on his lips. "No I don't think will." Just as he started up the steps, I jumped to my feet and tried to grab the money out of his hand. He, however, at the last moment, turned and I ran into him.

My right foot was between his feet and it got caught. I tried to step back but seeing as my foot was stuck I started to fall. Derek grabbed me around the waist and held me steady. My anger toward him was still burning strong. One good deed didn't lessen two bad ones. I shoved him back and grabbed my money.

"Casey I need that for my date tonigh-," The doorbell cut through his sentence and he glance behind him before grabbing the money back from me and headed out the door.

"Hey babe." I heard as the door closed.

"Oh, Derek." The girl giggled and a snap signaled that the door shut. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch. Back to my own world.

Hours later after my mom and George had come home and gone to bed, Derek came through the front door loudly. I was up in the bathroom finishing a shower.

Not two minutes later he come pounding on the door.

"Casey, get your ass out of there!"

"No! I'm taking a shower." The warm water ran down my naked body.

"Well I need to use the mirror." He yelled through the wooden door.

"You have a mirror in your room!" I said and continued to rinse my hair.

"Yeah but I need the styling gel." his voice sounded less muffled that time.

Slowly I pulled back the curtain and saw Derek standing there looking into the slightly foggy mirror. "Derek!" I shrieked and closed the curtain quickly. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"I needed the mirror." He said almost calmly. "Besides it's not like there's anything I could possibly-," apparently he had turned away from the mirror and, just to annoy me, pulled back the curtain. Shock filled me as I saw him standing there with the curtain drawn back staring at me. "-want to see." he squeaked out and ran from the room.

I barely registered the water still splashing down on me. Despite the warmth, I felt my body drop a couple degrees. The thought that my stepbrother had just seen me naked was still trying to solidify in my brain.

**Review**

**Only the beginning. Tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will be up very shortly. **

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own LWD.**

The next morning I woke up with a feeling of dread. I would have to come in contact with Derek that day. Not a very appealing thought.

When I got down stairs fully dressed, I noticed I was the last to arrive. Marti was pretending to be a cat under the table. Lizzie sat at the table chatting animatedly with Edwin and my mom was talking to her husband by the door. Derek was eating a bowl of cereal rather messily.

"Pig." I muttered as I walked past him.

"Prude." He shot back and tiny spit covered specks of food flew out.

"Come on you guys," George said to us. "It's only seven-thirty. No fighting eh?"

I briefly saw Derek roll his eyes before going back to his breakfast.

By the time I arrived to school, a bad mood had settled over me. Derek hadn't held the bus for me so I missed it. While I was walking to school, I tripped over my own feet and twisted my ankle. When I got to school I found out there was an English test that day and I hadn't studied. That was not going to be a good day.

I walked into the classroom fourth period totally freaking out.

"Casey calm down." My friend Emily said to me. "You know Mr. Robinson always has make-up tests for the kids that fail."

"Yeah but Emily…I don't fail! Ever!"

"There's a first time for everything." She said and shrugged before taking her seat toward the front.

I growled and sat down a few rows behind her. Mr. Robinson passed out the test and everyone set to work. The whole period I was just staring at my paper. Not one answer came to mind. I read all the questions at least twenty times. Still nothing. I felt Mr. Robinson looking at me the entire time. Disappointment probably.

After the test was finished and everyone was filing up to hand in their papers Mr. Robinson pulled me aside.

"Now Casey." He said and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're smarter than this." I looked down. "I'm going to give you another chance to earn those points back. Meet me here after school." He gave my shoulder a squeeze. I was a little unnerved by the gesture but paid no mind and headed out with the rest of the class.

Emily and I had first lunch so directly after English we went to the cafeteria.

"Are you sure you failed it?" Emily asked me as we waited in the lunch line.

"Yeah…I'm pretty damn sure. I didn't answer one question." I grabbed a salad and a cookie from the shelf.

"Oh…uh…you're screwed." We paid for our lunches and sat down in the far corner.

"Thanks Emily. You really are a lot of help." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. I speared the salad with my fork and took a bite. Just as I was going to take another bite, a hand reached in front of me and grabbed my cookie.

"Derek, drop it." I said viciously.

"No."

I turned just in time to see him take a bite out of my cookie. "Derek, you are such an ass."

"I am not an ass." He said with his head held high. "And if I was I'd be the best tightest most spectacular ass in the world."

I rolled my eyes and he walked away, cookie in hand.

Eighth period came and went. I headed down to the English room where my teacher was already waiting for me.

"Ms. McDonald, take a seat." He gestured to a desk in the front row. I sat down and Mr. Robinson closed the door. Maybe it was just my imagination but I could have sworn I heard a lock click.

"I'm very disappointed about your lack of effort on the previous exam. You're one of my best students and I expect you to prove to me that you are worthy of that title." He sat down on his desk, which was directly in front of me. His hands were holding a binder that covered his lap.

"I'm sorry sir. I totally forgot there was a test this week. It was negligence on my part."

He stood and towered over me. "There is something you can do to make up for that test."

I was expecting his to tell me about the make-up test he gave but instead he placed the binder down and pulled me to my feet. For a brief moment, he glanced at the door before slowly opening the front cover. There was an almost blank sheet of paper with the small title 'Students' on the top.

Confusion filled me soon followed by fear. Mr. Robinson gently placed his hand on my waist from behind. Using his other hand, he turned the page and I saw a picture of a naked girl. Though she looked to be only fifteen at the time, I recognized her as a senior in my Metals and Jewelry class.

Mr. Robinson's hand slipped up my shirt and across my stomach. I was already stiff in fear. He turned the page again and there was yet another picture of a naked girl. This time didn't know who she was.

"This is how you will make up your points." He slipped his hand up my shirt and touched my breasts.

"Mr. Robinson please don't." I begged weakly. He didn't pay attention to me and started taking my shirt off, I finally found the strength to struggle. Mr. Robinson was stronger. He pushed me over to the counter along the side of the classroom and pinned me to it.

I bared my teeth and placed my hands on his shoulders trying to push him off. Before I could though, he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head pinned to the cool counter-top below me. I became increasingly aware of his erection pressing into my leg.

My muscles were getting sore and I opened my mouth to scream. Only a slight 'eep' sound escaped my lips because Mr. Robinson crashed his lips down on mine. He bit my lip and pulled back. I squirmed beneath him and his hand came down heavily on my face.

He unbuttoned his pants and pushed my skirt up my leg. At this, I struggled even harder and called out.

"Hel-," I tried to yell but Mr. Robinson punched my stomach. A fit of coughs consumed me. I heard something rip and continued to struggle but he pushed his full weight on me.

Minutes later, I walked out of the classroom battered and bruised. My shirt had ripped during the whole thing and I was pitifully holding it up. A sick feeling enveloped my stomach and I felt like I was going to puke. His sweat still covered my body and his seed was still inside of me.

I was forced to walk home like that. Holding up my shirt, blood dripping down my leg. As soon as I walked in the door, I saw Derek lounging on the couch flipping through the channels.

"What took you so long? Too busy being teachers pet?" he called out and shoved some chips in his mouth.

A sob made its way up my throat but I fought it down and mounted the steps.

I needed a shower. Desperately I washed myself. Every single inch of my body. I scrubbed until my skin was red and raw.

When I got out of the shower, I stood staring at my wet naked body in the mirror for a few minutes. A brief thought came to mind: my eyes were hollow and dead. Once vibrant blue now only a reflection of their former glory.

Suddenly I fell to my knees and threw up in the toilet. It was as though my whole body was trying to get rid of any trace of him. Afterward, I felt exhausted and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Review please. **

**2nd chapter. Lots more to go. **

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

I woke up in my bed in the dead of night. Fear filled me again and I felt for any kind of clothing. Someone had put me in a tank top and shorts. I relaxed a little before I heard a light snore echo through my room.

It originated from the corner of my desk. Slowly I stood from my bed and snuck over to the desk. When I flipped the desk lamp switch a gentle glow spilled over Derek's serene features.

I jumped back slightly in shock but soon got over it. I pulled the desk chair out and sat down. When he was asleep, Derek didn't seem half bad. There was no my-way-or-the-highway attitude. No taunting glint in his eyes. No constant smirk that said he was one-step ahead of you.

Derek was sitting on my desk leaning up against the wall. He must have fallen asleep while…watching me?

Finally, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and stood up. I was planning on just waking him up and sending him to his room. But I found myself reaching up and gently pushing a bit of hair off his face. Then a smile crossed my face and I lightly shook Derek's arm.

"Hmm…go away." He mumbled and sleepily swatted at my hand.

"Derek." I whispered. "Go to your room."

Slowly his eyes opened and took in his surroundings. "Oh…yeah." Without another word, he stood and left. I sighed and climbed back in bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, the nightmare took over.

I wasn't exactly sure what the nightmare was but I had it almost every night. I was sitting in the dark and a man came out of the shadows. He took my by the throat. Sometimes he would tell me he hated me or that I was worthless.

I could never see his face. It was always blurry of covered by a shadow. I didn't know who that man was or why he was in my dreams. I did however know his eyes. They were so familiar to me. They were mine. We had the same shocking blue eyes. People have told me that my eyes could stop someone dead in their tracks. That my eyes were that powerful. Well that's what his eyes did to me. I just froze and took whatever abuse he wanted to inflict on me.

I wasn't sure what the origin of the dream was or what significance it held. But I did know that the nightmare at one point didn't haunt me.

The next morning I crawled out of bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. George was the only person down there.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Memories of the day before came rushing back and I felt a little lightheaded.

"Fine. Why didn't you wake me up? It's Friday."

"Derek told us you were passed out yesterday on the bathroom floor so we decided that you needed an extra day of rest."

"Derek found me?" I asked as a blush crept over my cheeks remembering that I was nude when I blacked out.

"Yeah and he put you to bed. Even volunteered to keep an eye on you last night. In fact, we let him stay home too. He must still be asleep."

"Oh…okay. Well I'm gonna go back to bed." That was exactly what I needed. Sleep. As I started up the steps, George called to me.

"Casey! I talked to your English teacher and he said he'd be happy to bring your assignments. He'll be here about three o'clock."

My stomach hit the floor. Suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up again. Without answering him, I ran up the stairs and locked my bedroom door.

"No, no, no…not again." I mumbled to myself and tears started to slip down my face. Sobs soon wracked my whole body and I fell to the floor. "Oh please Lord. No more. Don't let him do it again." I covered my face with my hands and stated shivering. "Help me."

At two-thirty George left to get Lizzie and Edwin from school then he was going to the store. That left Derek and I alone. Both of us kept to our respective rooms.

About half an hour later, Derek knocked on my door and yelled. "I'm going for a while. Tell dad if he comes back before I do!"

I wanted so bad to ask him to stay but he was already down the steps. Just before I heard him open the door, the doorbell rang.

"Hello Mr. Venturi. I'm here to drop off Casey's assignments." Mr. Robinson's voice sent a shock of fear through me.

"Yeah. You can take them to her. Up the stairs first door to the right." Derek left and Mr. Robinson started up the stairs. Quickly I ran over to the door and twisted the lock.

A light knock came just a second later.

"Oh Ms. McDonald." He called. "I have a surprise for you."

I stumbled back and tripped over a pillow that was on the ground. Leaning heavily on my bedpost I pulled myself up again and backed into the far corner.

"I'm a master at unlocking doors." He said and I heard the distinct click of the lock being undone. The door swung open and Mr. Robinson stepped in. "You're looking exceptionably beautiful today." I could already see his erection pulling at his pants. Slowly he walked to me. I tried to make myself as small as possible. I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. "Oh come now. I'm not that scary." He said gently then roughly grabbed me by my arms.

I screamed and held my eyes shut. He lifted me and threw me down on my bed. I screamed again and he slapped me across the face.

Without warning, he entered me. I didn't even notice him remove my clothes but there I was struggling under him completely bare.

"Stop!" I screamed but he continued his merciless act.

When he was done with me, he stood up, got dressed and left without even closing the door. I was just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling wondering f my only use would ever be sex. I wondered if I was so worthless that I was good for nothing more then pleasing men.

I was broken. Mr. Robinson had taken my innocence and ruined it. He destroyed me. I would never be the same girl again.

Derek came home ten minutes after Mr. Robinson left. I heard him stomp up the steps but didn't move to close the door.

"You know something's wrong when you see your stepsibling naked daily."

A blush warmed my cheeks but I didn't do anything except shift my eyes to his. I was expecting him to laugh and walk away. But he just stood there in the doorway. As far as I could tell, he wasn't staring at my body but instead looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you want something Derek?" He didn't answer and walked away. His music started blasting a moment later.

I stood from my bed and pulled my talk top on then a pair of shorts before walking down the hall to Derek's room.

Lightly, I knocked. He didn't answer so I opened it. Derek was sitting at his computer with his back turned to me. I didn't know what I was doing but I slipped quietly into his room and snuck up behind him.

For a moment, I just stared at the back of his head. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Derek?" I said softly.

He jumped and spun around in the computer chair. "Wh-?" he started rudely but stopped himself. "Casey? What's wrong?"

I thought I saw a quick flash of concern in his eyes before it was gone again.

"Derek…help me." I gasped and broke down in sobs. He stood up and awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh…it's okay."

I threw my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Make him stop!"

"Make who stop what?" he asked gently and rubbed my back.

"Make him stop touching me. Make him stop..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I broke down again.

"Casey…who is touching you?" Anger wove its way into Derek's voice.

Suddenly I grasped what I had just told him. "Nothing." I sniffled and pushed out of his embrace. "Never mind." Quickly before he could ask anything else, I slipped out of his room.

I heard him following me. Heavy footsteps followed my lightened ones. Without even turning, I shut my bedroom door in his face. He didn't try to open the door and he didn't speak for a few minutes. I sat on my bed and stared at the closed door. Softly his voice drifted through the wood. "Who is he?"

"Go away Derek." I said weakly.

"What did he do?"

"Leave."

"Tell me Casey."

"I hate you."

"I'll kill him."

"Don't."

"How many times did he hurt you?"

I was silent for a moment before answering. "Twice."

"When was the last time?"

Again, I paused contemplating whether to tell him.

"Leave me alone Derek."

I heard him sigh and walk away. He didn't push it any farther.

**Review.**

**I know some of you have read a previous story of mine Caught Up. I haven't exactly been very consistent with that. Nevertheless, I swear this one will be finished. Please just review, tell me what you think, and I'll update as often as I can. I have a lot of inspiration for this. **

**V  
V  
V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own.**

Monday soon came and fear filled me. I tried every excuse I could think of to get out of going but nothing worked. My mom sent me to school

English rolled around faster then I wanted. The whole period Mr. Robinson would not stop looking at me. It was as though he was undressing me with his eyes. Even though I had a hoodie on over my clothes, I still felt completely exposed.

"Ms. McDonald, would you please stay after so we can discuss your lack of paying attention?"

My stomach dropped. He knew that I was paying attention.

After everyone was filing out of the room, I hesitatingly walked up to him.

"Detention." He said without looking back from what he was writing on the board. "Served in my room. Don't be late."

I felt like I was going to throw up. Slowly, I made my way out into the hall and toward lunch. Through the whole lunch period, I sat at the table staring at my food. A plan started to formulate in my mind.

Mr. Robinson gave me a detention so he could get me alone after school. He got me alone so he could…yeah. From what I had seen, he had done this to many other girls. He needed to be stopped. Mr. Robinson kept a record of them. Everyone had a picture taken, which he put in that binder. He hadn't taken a picture of me yet so he still wasn't done. But I wasn't sure if I could take much more of that. I needed to get that book as evidence and stop him immediately.

After school, I walked as slow as I could to his room. When I got there, I noticed the binder sitting on his desk closed.

"Ah…Ms. McDonald. Time to serve your detention."

I dropped my bag to the ground and squeezed my eyes shut as he came over. He stroked my cheek and ran his hands over my breasts. His body pressed to mine and I could feel his erection growing. Suddenly he spun me and pinned me to the wall. I tried my best not to scream when he viciously entered me but tears did start leaking from the corners of my eyes. Pain shot through every limb and every nerve.

When he started pounding in and out, an involuntary shriek passed my lips but was cut off by his fist colliding with my stomach. It wasn't very hard but it got the point across.

When he was done, he dropped me to the ground. I pathetically tried to regain some dignity by straightening out my clothes. My Robinson did the perfectly impossible thing and disappeared into the back room leaving the binder unguarded.

Quickly I grabbed the binder. My heart sped up and I tried not to think about what would happen if he caught me. I shoved the binder in my tan messenger bag and slipped out of the classroom. I took off to the left. I walked as fast as I could without it seeming suspicious. As soon as I got out the front doors of the school, I sprinted.

There were some woods near the school. They were probably my best bet. The path through the woods went on for about a mile before it intersected the main road. After about half-a-mile into it, I finally slowed down to a walk. My lungs were on fire and my heart was in hyper-speed.

Eventually my breathing and heart rate slowed to a reasonable pace. I still felt like I was going to puke though. As I was walking, I reached into my bag and pulled the incriminating binder out.

I started thumbing through the pictures to see if I recognized anyone else. Only three I actually knew. The senior in the front, Angel Harman, a sophomore who lived down the street from me and the last one caught me off guard.

I knew Mr. Robinson was old. He looked to be about forty-five or so. But I didn't know he had been teaching high school for over twenty years. The last picture I saw was with a caption that said "My First" was at least twenty years old.

Though the girl was, only a teenager in the picture I recognized her immediately. I had her figure and hair color. My mother was lying naked over what seemed to be his desk. She looked just as broken and distant as I felt.

Around her neck hung the necklace my grandfather gave to my grandmother when they were both just fifteen years old. Grandma wore it till the day she died. My mother inherited it after that and gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. I would someday give it to my daughter. My hand flew to my neck and I grasped the small gold heart.

I didn't even notice when I stepped out of the woods till I felt the asphalt beneath my feet. I placed the binder back in my bag and continued down the road.

About ten minutes later, I heard a car coming my way. The shrill of the horn came from behind me and fear struck my throat. My muscles tensed ready to run whenever I needed to.

**How do you think the story is coming? Really getting on a roll isn't it? And we're not even close to the end. Or even close to the half way mark. Nor the quarter either. **

**Review please. Flames welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own anything.**

The horn beeped again and I turned to see a familiar Jeep. Derek was gesturing for me to get in. I hesitated for a moment before jogging over to the passenger door and jumping in.

"Don't you have a detention today?" he asked and started down the street again.

"Uh…yeah I served it." Confusion filled me. "How did you know I had a detention?"

"I was passing when I saw you talking to Robinson. So little Miss Priss got in trouble. What for?"

"Not paying attention." I said and just stared out the window. I felt him glance at me.

"Not paying attention?" he asked incredulously. "Casey McDonald not paying attention." He didn't say it as an insult or in a mocking manor. He just didn't believe it. "Come on Casey. What's going on here?"

I ignored him and continued to stare out the window. We were about to come on the grocery store. To my surprise, he pulled into the parking lot. I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"My dad wanted me to pick up some things on my way home." He said and pulled a list out of his wallet. "'Clinically deranged stepsister'; check."

Despite the obvious insult there, I couldn't help but smile. It felt like maybe things were going back to normal. The two of us got out of the Jeep and walked into the store.

"Hey didn't your dad go to the store yesterday?" I asked and Derek pulled a cart out of the row.

"Yeah but he forgot a couple things."

"Such as?"

He opened the list and looked at it. "Oh you know…the usual. Cheese, cereal, eggs, milk, sauce, apples, bananas, and a couple other things."

I shook my head and grabbed a bag of apples.

As we went through the list checking off different items we would grab random forgotten things such as orange juice, carrots, and spaghetti. We were passing the pharmacy to pick up antiseptic and bandages when I spotted a section of home pregnancy tests. I briefly debated it but grabbed one and threw it into the cart.

Derek glanced down at it then back up at me. What surprised me was that he didn't comment on it. Soon after, we paid for our cartful of stuff ($193.19) and headed out to put everything in the car. That was the first time he spoke to me since the pregnancy test thing.

"So you think you're pregnant huh?" he said and we slid into our seats.

"No…but there's no harm in checking." I glanced over at him to see his reaction. The muscles in his jaw were tense as though he were grinding his teeth together. Angry was an understatement.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and slightly shook my head.

His head snapped in my direction briefly before going right back to the road. "Why would there be anything wrong with me?" he retorted.

"I have no idea but you seem to be on edge lately."

He ignored my question and asked one of his own. "Who is he?"

"No one."

"Casey don't give me that crap." I felt the car speed up a little before he regained control of himself. "Look I'll tell your mom if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Tell me why I should tell you. Last time I told you something the whole school found out."

"That's because you pissed me off." A fight was brewing.

"Oh so next time I cut you in line for the bathroom or insult you, you're gonna let it slip to everyone that I-," I cut myself off before I could actually tell him anything.

"What if it goes too far? What if he gets you pregnant? Huh?!" We pulled up to the house. No one was home. "Has he even used protection?" Quickly I got out of the car and sprinted up the front steps. Derek was hot on my tail. The moment I got through the door Derek grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall.

"Who is it?" his voice was so low I barely heard it.

"That is none of your business." I bared my teeth and ground them in anger. "You don't give a shit about me so just back off."

"Like hell I don't! Do you think I would be pushing it this hard if I didn't care?" That was when I noticed how close we were. Derek's body pressed to mine. Our faces were inches away. A sudden shock went through me.

"I-I've got to go." With that, I shoved him back and ran up the stairs to my room. I felt like my heart was going to go into cardiac arrest and my stomach was going to spontaneously combust. For a few minutes, I just stood there leaning against the door with my hand on my chest.

Just as I was starting to calm something hit my door spiking my heart rate back up. Slowly I pulled it open to reveal my pregnancy test lying on the ground. Derek must have thrown it up the steps for me. I grabbed it and headed into the bathroom.

One used pregnancy test and five minutes later, it beeped signaling my results were done. Though I didn't really think I was pregnant the thought still lingered in my mind. 'What if…' I gingerly picked up the device and held it in my hands. My eyes were closed and I debated on whether or not to look. I could have just as easily thrown it away. Finally, I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Oh God no…"

**Review. Tell me how I'm doing with this.**

**What do you think of this little twist? Most of you were expecting it though weren't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own this TV show. **

I spent ten minutes sitting on my bed staring at the duffle bag I'd packed. Beside it were the four-hundred dollars I had saved up and the MAC card where I had about two-thousand dollars in the bank.

My family had arrived home mere minutes after I discovered I was pregnant. My mother called me down for dinner but I declined. Derek went up to his room and blasted music.

I had to leave that night. No doubt, I needed to get out. I couldn't do that to my family. They were so respected in the community. If everyone found out their teenage daughter was pregnant people would look down at them.

For some reason I snuck into Derek's room. I thought he would still be up because his music was playing but there he was lying in bed with a book across his chest. Great Expectations, the cover read. After I turned down his music, I looked over at my sleeping stepbrother. I smiled in spite of my situation. Gently I took the book form his hands and placed the bookmark in his place. I put the book right on his nightstand before turning back to him. He looked so peaceful just like the night after my first attack. Just then, I remembered what I had taken from Mr. Robinson.

Swiftly I flew down the steps and took it out of my bag. Everyone else seemed to be asleep. I crept back into Derek's room and scribbled down a note.

"Derek,

Look I know you would rather jump off a bridge into a pit of needles then help me but please just this once. I'm gone. Ran off. The test was positive. Don't tell your dad or my mom.

This binder has crucial evidence. Take it to the police. It was Mr. Robinson. He raped me three times. Along with many other girls. Please Derek I'm begging you to do this one thing for me.

Casey"

I put the binder on his nightstand by Great Expectations with the note on top. My eyes shifted to his sleeping face. Without thinking, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Through the kiss, he mumbled "Love you…" probably dreaming about some blond bimbo. I felt a thorn in my heart and left him to his dreams.

I had my keys in hand and walked down to the garage. My mom and George got me a car for my sixteenth birthday but I rarely ever drove it. I slid into the driver side and put the duffle bag on the passenger seat. Twelve oh two, the clock flashed as I started the engine. I pulled out of the garage and down the street. Time to start my new life.

I rented an apartment in the city not far from my home. For months, I lived there alone with a swelling belly. I got a job as a waitress down the street. It was during a midnight shift that I met him.

"Are you done sir?" I asked the young man looking down at a book.

"Oh…uh yeah." He seemed too absorbed in his reading to pay much attention.

I came back a moment later. "Do you want desert?"

Finally, he looked up. He had the softest chocolate eyes I'd ever seen. "Uh…" he mumbled and I noticed a faint blush creep up his cheeks. "Yeah I guess…what would you recommend?"

I smiled at him. "Well the apple pie is good but personally I'd go for the sundae."

"Then I'll have that." As I walked away to get his desert I felt his eyes on me.

"Wow this looks great." He commented then looked up at me. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"I don't know. My shift doesn't end for another hour."

He looked around the room. "Oh yeah…you're right. Your customers need you." He was the only one in the restaurant.

"Okay. I guess I can spare a few minutes." We spent the next hour talking about anything and everything.

"Oh god I have to close up." We walked up to the register and he paid for his dinner. He left and I grabbed my coat before locking the door. To my surprise, Caleb was waiting outside for me.

"Can I walk you home Casey?"

"It's not that far away." I started down the sidewalk. He was right on my tail.

"If I get an extra couple of minutes with you I'll enjoy it."

We walked for a moment in silence before he turned to me. "Do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"I'm about seventeen." I said and looked down in shame.

"Did you and your boyfriend get a little…touchy?"

"No…uh…I was…r-raped. By my English teacher." I'd never actually said that out loud.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Such a beautiful girl like you should never have to go through that."

I smiled and commented bitterly "No one should ever have to go through that." We fell into silence again and I reached the door. To my apartment building. "Caleb?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Will I see you again?"

He smiled and leaned forward. He gave me a gentle kiss. "Of course."

**Review. **

**Short chapter I know. Sorry. More to come. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own.**

Caleb came in every other day. Each time he had the same thing. A hamburger no lettuce, tomato cheese and mayonnaise. For desert a sundae. I felt like I was falling in love. I think he felt it too. About a month after I met him, I was sitting alone at home.

My shift was supposed start in about half an hour and I was in my favorite recliner resting my back. The baby was due any day and excitement filled my veins. I was ready to have the baby. Both physically and emotionally. I desperately wanted the comfort of my child.

Just as I was standing to leave for work, fluid started dripping down my leg. For a minute I couldn't move. Shock consumed me.

I jumped into action and ran to the phone. My common sense told me to call Caleb. But my fingers flew over the dials on their own.

"Hello?"

"Derek! I need your help. Don't tell mom and George."

"Casey? Oh my god." He paused for a moment before. "Where are you?"

"Two-twenty-one Oak Heart Street. Derek please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Don't worry. I'll be there in a second. Or a minute. Ten minutes. You and the baby just hold on. Kay?"

"Kay." Pain suddenly shot through me. "Hurry."

"I will." We hung up and I collapsed on the chair. For five minutes that's all I didn't. Finally, I dragged myself to my feet and filled a small bag with a shirt pair of shorts and a book. A few minutes later, the buzzer rang. I pressed the button and spoke into it. "Derek?'

"Yeah." His voice came through the speaker.

"I'll be right down." I walked down the steps and out the door.

"Casey." He practically tackled me in a hug.

"Derek…baby coming." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah…come on." He grabbed my hand and helped me into his Jeep.

The hospital was about forty-five minutes away from my apartment. For the first fifteen minutes or so, we were silent. There was so much I wanted to ask him. I opened my mouth to speak when he cut me off.

"Everyone misses you. Your mom was in tears for weeks. Your sister didn't come out of her room for a month." He sighed. "Edwin was pretty broken up too. My dad ended up burning our meals because he was so distracted."

"And you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Don't play dumb."

He sighed again and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I was staring at him intently.

"I don't know. I mean I just…"

"You what?"

"Never mind. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah I guess." I turned and stared straight out the front. "Did you get the note and binder?" I didn't think I had the strength to look him in the eye when I asked that.

"Yes. I turned it into the police. Mr. Robinson was found guilty just two months ago. Then he was sentenced to thirteen years in prison."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Derek."

"Welcome." He paused. "Why didn't you just tell me? I mean I let the bastard in our house!" he growled in anger. "Such an idiot. How could I…ugh…we wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just told me." he slammed the steering wheel. "My fucking fault. He did it to you that day, didn't he?"

I didn't answer him.

"Oh god…" I felt the car speed up a little and I knew he was getting angrier. I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh.

"Derek, slow down. You're ten miles over the speed limit and I want to get to the hospital with all three of us alive."

The only sign that showed he heard me was the defiant decrease of speed. Other then that he gripped the steering wheel and stared hard out the windshield.

A little while later, we arrived in the emergency room. Derek was suddenly back to frantic mode. I could hear him yelling at the nurse at the desk.

"My friends having her baby."

"Okay sir. Please fill these out and a doctor will be with you soon."

"Soon? She's having the baby now. I'm not sure the little tike's gonna wait."

"Sir a doctor will be here soon to deliver your baby okay?"

"But she needs-,"

"'A doctor now.' I know sir. But most births take at least ten hours. Your son or daughter can wait ten minutes."

He growled and walked back over to me with a clipboard and a pen. There was a packet of papers attached to the clipboard. I was snickering when he sat down.

"Ugh...that woman. Can't she see you're in labor?" He growled once more and started writing down answers on the papers. I continued to laugh. He glanced up at me once before shaking his head and turning back to the clipboard. I covered my mouth and giggled harder. After about thirty seconds of that, he slapped the pen down and glared at me.

"What is so funny?" he demanded.

I only laughed harder. "Th-that nurse," I said trying to calm myself. "said that this baby is yours."

"Huh?" he said thoroughly confused.

"She said that my baby," I gestured to my stomach. "was also your child."

"Oh." He said then. "What?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I said-"

"I knew what you said." He snapped. "I meant why would someone think that? Do we look like we're a couple?"

I shrugged and picked up an out dated issue of Cosmo. Derek looked at me for a moment before going back to his writing. Not five minutes later, a man in a white lab coat came up to us.

"Are you the couple having the baby?" he asked.

Derek opened his mouth to correct him but I cut him off. "Yes."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kohan." He extended his hand. Derek and I both shook it. "I'll be helping you through this."

"Hi, I'm Casey and this is Derek." I said to him.

"Please take a seat." He said to me and gestured to a nurse with a wheelchair. I sat down. "And follow me." The doctor took us down three or four halls before we entered a room.

"Would you please change into this?" The nurse handed me a hospital gown. Dr. Kohan left to check on other patients and would be back in time for the delivery. As soon as I was changed, Derek helped me lie down in the hospital bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Nora and Dad?"

"Yes. You didn't tell them about my problem did you?" fear suddenly rose in my chest.

"No. But they did pester me about why you'd gone for months." he sighed and took a seat in an orange plastic chair beside my bed. Derek slumped back and sat in silence for a moment before turning his head slightly to look at me. "Lookin' good by the way." He commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

He chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to go find a cafeteria. You want something?"

"Uh…yeah." I said and reached into my bag pulling out the book. "Get me a coffee or something."

"Hmm…" Derek mumbled before stepping out. I turned my attention to my book. As I read Twilight, I gently ran my fingers over my abdomen. The baby would be coming soon. Coming right out into the world. What would I tell it about its father?

Would I tell it, its father loves it? No. I would never be able to handle the heartbreak in its eyes when it found out that wasn't true.

Maybe I would find a man to love us before it came time to explain the father situation. He could help me take care of the munchkin. That would really help me out. I don't even have to love him. As long as he loved my child. That would be enough.

A couple minutes later Derek stepped back into the room. He had two cups in his hand. And what looked like a sandwich wrapped in cellophane in his mouth.

"Ey." He said through the sandwich. "I ot oo kahee ang ha hangwiss."

"Take it out of your mouth then tell me what you said." I said annoyed.

He placed the cups on the table and dropped the sandwich beside them. "I…got…you…coffee…and…a…sandwich." He said it with an exaggerated amount of space between words.

"Ugh…you're so barbaric." I said and closed my book. I got a full sentence read in the book.

"Why thank you Miss Priss." He bowed and handed me the sandwich.

"What's on this?" I asked. He was busy pouring sugar into one of the cups.

"Relax. It's ham cheese and mayo just how you like it." Derek finished pouring the fourth packet into his coffee then turned to me. "You want sugar?"

"No. Black's fine."

"Kay. Here ya go." I took the Styrofoam cup and set it on the serving tray that could be pulled over the bed for meals.

"Hey Derek." He glanced at me. "How did you know what my favorite sandwich was?"

He smiled then chuckled. "Casey, I lived with you for a year and a half before you scrambled off. I picked up on your habits."

I took a bite of the sandwich and grimaced a little. Hate hospital food. "What other habits do you know of?"

"When you're angry your eyes get this thing in them. It's almost like a flare."

"Uh huh." I said unbelieving.

"And in the morning you have this really groggy edge to your voice."

"Everyone does Derek."

"Yeah but yours is different. Everyone else just wants to go back to bed. But yours is strange. Like you're glad to be awake."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and suddenly he got an evil look in his eye. "I also know that every night before you go to bed you have this vib-,"

I blushed and my eyes widened. "Shut it!"

Derek broke out in hysterical laughter.

"How did you know that?" I asked in fear.

"You're not exactly quiet, princess."

My blush darkened. "Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. I mean my room is separated form yours by a wall. I could hear everything."

"Everything?" I asked.

"Everything." He confirmed.

"So you heard what I was saying?" fear bubbled in my stomach.

"Not names. Only…sounds."

I sighed in relief. "Good." Suddenly I gasped in pain. Pressure pushed on my back and sides.

"What? What? What is it?" Derek asked in concern and came over to me. I couldn't answer him. Soon it passed and I relaxed a little. "Just a contraction."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Derek. I'm fine."

"Should I go get a nurse?" he gestured to the door.

"Yeah. That'd be good."

"Kay. Be right back." He literally flew out the door. Not a minute later he came back with a nurse right behind.

"Hi honey. How are you doing?"

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm seventeen, pregnant, and in labor. How do you think I'm doing?"

The nurse just continued to smile. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"Yes please." I said desperately.

She filled a syringe and told me to roll over on my side so my back was facing her. Derek came around and knelt down next to me. He knew how much I hated needles. I had aichmophobia. The fear of needles or pointed objects.

I squeezed my eyes shut and Derek took my hand. He entwined our fingers together. Fear shot through my veins and my heart sped up. I started to shake slightly and adrenaline pumped through me. I whimpered the moment it pierced my flesh.

"Derek…" I squeezed his hand.

"Shh…it's okay sweetie." He stroked my hand. Through my fear, I swear I felt his lips brush my knuckles.

It felt like the needle was in me forever but it was probably only a few seconds. The nurse wiped where the needle was and said it should start to take effect soon.

Not a moment after she left then did I start to feel drowsy and lethargic. Derek helped me roll back to my back.

"Derek?" I said tiredly and my grip on his hand started to slip.

"Yeah?" he asked gently.

"You're not gonna leave me. Are you?"

"No. Don't worry about that."

I started to fall into a deep sleep. My eyes were closed and Derek pressed his lips to my forehead. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my lips before fully giving into the sleep that I so desperately needed.

**Review. **

**I know I lost a couple readers because of the 6th chapter with the whole 'Caleb' thing. Here's a hint to my faithful readers. I love Dasey. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own**

I woke up hours later to find Derek sitting in the chair with his head resting on the bed beside me. He was asleep. Light snoring emanated from him. His hand, I noticed, was resting almost protectively on my stomach. Without giving it a second thought, I gently placed my hand over his. Derek's hand was warm and soft. Just touching him sent goose-bumps up my arm.

He suddenly started mumbling in his sleep. "Mmm…Casey…" His hand started touching my stomach lightly. "Why didn't you…" he moved slightly. "…hm…tell me…" His breathing picked up a little bit and his face contorted in pain. As soon as he started fidgeting, I gently placed my hand on his head. Rhythmically, I stroked his head trying to calm him down. It worked and soon he was sleeping peacefully. Even after that though, I didn't pull my hand back.

I laid there with one of my hands on his and the other gently running through his hair. It was the most comfortable I'd ever been. Slowly I lulled back off to sleep. Before I did though, his name passed my lips. "Derek…"

I woke up with the pressure back. I cried out and turned to Derek.

"Get a nurse." I gasped and he immediately ran out. I threw my head back and held my stomach. A moment later Derek came back with the same nurse as before.

I squeezed my eyes shut as she did what ever it was she was doing. Derek came over and took my hand.

"Oh honey." The nurse said. "You're fully dilated." She went over to the wall and picked up the phone. "Dr. Kohan. Dr. Kohan to room three-twenty please. Dr. Kohan." she came back over to us and started to fill another syringe. I barely noticed. The pain was terrible.

"Oh lord." I said and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't make me do it please. Take me now."

"Casey." Derek said. I ignored him. "Casey!" he said with more force and turned my chin to face him. "Don't give up. You can do this. I know you can."

"No I can't Derek. I can't do it." Tears started leaking from my eyes. He brushed them away with his spare hand.

"You can." He insisted and leaned forward. His lips barely touched mine. Dr. Kohan came into the room with a delivery suit. He threw some scrubs to Derek.

"Put these on." He commanded in a professional tone. For the first time I'd ever seen, Derek actually did what he was told. "Now Casey I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can when I tell you too okay?"

"I can't." I whimpered and closed my eyes.

"Casey. Look at me." I opened my eyes slightly to settle on the doctor. "You have to do this. I know you're scared but if you don't do this now we could loose the baby. Okay?"

I nodded weakly and Derek took my hand again. "You can do this Casey." He whispered.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked. I nodded again. "Okay. Three. Two. One. Push."

I pushed as hard as I could. Pain shot through me and I squeezed Derek's hand. He didn't just let me crush his hand but squeezed mine back. For some reason that comforted me. Suddenly I felt extreme pressure in my abdomen. I screamed.

"That's it. Come one Casey. Almost done. You've got this." The doctor said.

Derek's head was leaning against mine. His lips were an inch away from my ear. He was whispering words of encouragement. "You're amazing. You've got this. You're doing wonderfully just a little bit longer."

"Yes. Yes. That's great. You're doing great. One more push."

I took a breath and pushed harder then I ever thought I could. Pain ripped through every inch of me. I felt my baby coming.

"I see the head. Come on Casey."

I prayed silently for the lord to help me. My prayers were answered when a baby's cry pierced the room.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Kohan called out. My heart swelled with love and a tired smile found my lips.

I could hear the smile in Derek's voice when he spoke. "You hear that? Baby girl. It's a baby girl." He kissed my temple. Derek softly touched my sweaty head. I turned to look at him. An impossibly large smile danced along my lips. Not once did he let go of my hand.

"Sir would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asked Derek. He looked at her then glanced at me as if asking for my permission.

"Please Derek?" I said. He smiled and took the scissors from the nurse and cut my baby's umbilical cord. They carried her off to another part of the hospital. Derek knelt back down to me and ran his finger down my cheek.

"You did it." He whispered and smiled. I returned the smile and gave his hand a slight squeeze. Derek leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. If I thought my heart was full before, this far surpassed it.

"Get some sleep. You're gotta be tired."

"You have no idea." I said groggily and fell into a deep sleep still holding Derek's hand.

I had the nightmare again. It was the first time since I left home. This time the man towered over me. He slapped me across the face and I fell back. He told me I was a disappointment and that I should have fought Mr. Robinson off. It was my fault I got pregnant. It was all my fault.

I woke up to Derek shaking my arm. "Casey wake up. Wake up please."

My eyes shot open. I was breathing heavily and there was sweat all over my body. "Derek? What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream." He looked genuinely concerned about me. "God damn you scared the shit outta me." He sat back in his chair. "So what was it about?"

"Nothing." I mumbled and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"You were mumbling 'It's all my fault' over and over." He stared at me intently.

"It was nothing Derek. Just forget about it." I snapped.

"Fine. Fine." He changed the subject. "Have you thought about a name?

"Isabella." I said without thinking.

"Beautiful name." he commented.

"How long was I in labor? What time is it? When can I go home?"

"14 hours. Two p.m. Any time you want."

"Now…" My back was starting to hurt from the bed and I wanted a shower.

"Kay. The nurse should he here soon." As if on cue, the nurse walked in.

"Oh…you're up." She was a little surprised. "I'm sure you will be wanting out of here huh?" I nodded. "I'm gonna go get your release form." She came back a little while later and had me sign a couple papers.

I changed into the clothes I'd brought. Derek helped me stand and I found myself stumbling a little bit. The moment we got to the baby-ward, I knew which one was Isabella. They brought her to me and gave me the birth certificate to sign. For the last name, I put Isabella Venturi. I tried to convince myself it was because it was my mother's last name.

Derek drove Isabella and me to my apartment. When we got there, Derek came up with us. He helped us get settled before heading for the door.

"Derek." I called before he left. "As long as you don't tell anyone you're welcome here whenever you want." I was holding Bella in my arms as she slept.

He paused before answering. "You need a babysitter I'm here." The moment he left my apartment felt empty. I looked down at Bella and smiled.

"My girl…"

**Review. I need to know how I'm doing. Please tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own.**

About a week after I got home, I called Caleb.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hey Caleb."

"Casey? Where've you been? I called like twenty times."

I raised an eyebrow. There had only been five missed calls on my phone when I got home. Erin Zeller, my boss, had called three of those times. "Bella was born." He was silent for a moment.

"Are you serious? Well I missed you. Maybe we could get together today?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

"What do you say you dinner tonight at six? I know a great restaurant."

"I don't know if I should go out. What about Bella? Why don't you just come here?"

"Just get a babysitter or something."

I thought on it for a moment. "Uh…okay sure."

"Great. Be ready at five-thirty."

"I thought you said six?"

"Changed my mind."

"…Okay…see you then."

We hung up and I sighed. Suddenly Bella's cries got my by her side in a second. She was lying in her crib. "Oh baby." I said and picked her up. "Shh…what's wrong?" She wasn't wet so she must have been hungry. I sat down in the chair and pulled the left side of my shirt down. After Bella was fed, I picked up the phone and called Derek.

"Casey? Calling a little soon huh?"

"I need you to look after Bella for a couple hours tonight."

"You've only been home a week. Where could you possibly need to go?

"I have plans. Please Derek. I really need your help."

He sighed. "Okay. What time?"

"Be here at quarter after five."

"I'll be there. See you then."

We hung up and I rocked Bella to sleep. As she slept, I looked over my young daughter. A product of rape. Her eyes were blue like mine and like my father's. From what I could tell, she was going to look more like me. Thank god for that. But there was a certain aura about her. Intelligent. Like her father. She would most likely inherit his only redeeming quality.

I rocked her in the chair for hours into she woke and needed to be fed again. Four o'clock rolled around and I laid Bella down in her crib before changing into something a little more formal. Not long after Derek arrived. I had given him my spare key.

"Hey. Long time no see." He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I tried to make it seem like this gesture didn't affect me.

"Oh yeah a full six days."

"Where's young Bell?" he asked looking around.

"In her crib in the room."

He disappeared through the bedroom door and came out with a slightly awake baby.

"I need to feed her before I leave." He gently handed her to me and I sat down on the couch. "There's food in the fridge if you want anything. And the number to a great pizza place next to the shopping list."

He walked into the small kitchenette then glanced back at me. "God you're turning into a mother."

"Well I would hope so."

He smiled. "A great mother at that."

I smiled back before turning to my baby. "Are you done? Huh?" I said in a loving voice to her. "There. Milk will help you grow up big and strong."

Derek came back over and sat down next to me as I pulled my shirt back on. "Hey little thing." He said to Bella and touched her hand with his index finger. She wrapped her hand around it and looked up at him. "Hi Bell. I'm Derek. Nice to meet you." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the nose. She just gave him a curious look. He leaned down again and put his arm around my waist for support as he nuzzled her stomach.

I smiled at him he was so great with kids. As he fooled around with Bella, I felt him absentmindedly stroking my side. A shiver ran down the whole left side of my body. Derek took his arm back and picked Bella up in his arms. She stared up at him.

"God you have your mothers eyes." He whispered and very lightly ran his finger down her cheek. "Beautiful." He muttered. We sat there on the couch together with Bella until Caleb came. I buzzed him in and he came up to my apartment.

The moment he stepped into the apartment his eyes fell on Derek. "Who's that?" he asked in a protective voice.

"Calm down. This is Derek my stepbrother." He seemed to calm a little bit but kept a suspicious eye on Derek the whole time he was there. "Would you like to meet Bella?"

"Uh…sure." Caleb said a little uncertainly.

I walked over to Derek to get her. Though he gave her to me, he seemed a little apprehensive to let Caleb hold her. I handed Bella to Caleb and he kind of looked disgusted. Bella started to cry the moment she left my arms. Quickly Caleb handed her back to me. She quieted down almost immediately.

"She just doesn't like strange people holding her." Derek commented and carefully took Bella from my arms. I felt more comfortable seeing Derek holding her than Caleb.

"Well we should get going." Caleb started steering me toward the door.

"Hold on a sec." I ran back over to Derek and Bella. "Bella, you be good for Derek okay? I'll be back in two hours--,"

"Two hours?" Caleb whined.

"Two hours. I love you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning my attention to Derek. "You gonna be okay with her?"

"Don't worry mom. Everything's under control. Go have a good time." He kissed my cheek. I nodded and looked once more at my baby.

Caleb took me to an Italian restaurant about two blocks from my apartment. It was a comfort knowing my baby was close. We sat down to order dinner and Caleb did the most annoying thing ever. He ordered for both of us. Kind of a bold move when he didn't know that much about me. While we were waiting for the waitress to come back we talked about random light-hearted things.

"So did you see that one episode of CSI? The one where the father rapes the daughter and she gets pregnant?" I asked.

"And then she has her boyfriend kill her mother and father?" he replied.

"Yeah."

"I love that one. I love when the little girl tells the police about 'the buffalo'."

"Mhm. Great show."

Not ten minutes later, we got out food and started eating. The stuffed clam wasn't that bad but I still would have preferred the classic spaghetti and meatballs. We ate for about half an hour and chatted in between bites. We ordered dessert and, thankfully, I ordered my own.

After dinner, Caleb took me for a walk in the park. It was a small city park with a pond in the center. Caleb and I wondered to a bench that faced out over the pond. That was where he kissed me. And that's where it all started.

**I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry about the late update. I was on an orchestra trip. (Double-bass rocks!!!) Then I had an English paper to finish up. **

**Review. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Author's Note

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the slow update. I'll have the rest of the story up after school ends. June 13****th**** or so. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

A month later, we came back to that place and made love under a nearby tree. It was dark so no one could have been able to see us if they were to walk by.

I have to say though; I didn't really want to have sex with him. I didn't object verbally but I just wasn't into it. I was still sore from having Bella a little over a month before. Plus, something just didn't feel right with him.

I went back to my apartment that night to find Derek asleep on the couch with Bella sleeping on his chest. Derek babysat for me once a week when I went out with Caleb. It would have been more than that if Derek would have let me work. But he strictly forbid it. He said that I should take some time off. So he was working two summer jobs and using that money to pay for my rent and food. Sometimes that boy just amazed me.

Quietly I crept over to them and picked Bella up. She stirred but fell right back to sleep when I put her in her crib. Derek was still sleeping when I got back in the living room. It was a Friday night so he wouldn't have work the next day. After I undid his shoes and pulled them off, I pulled a blanket over him.

I changed and got ready for bed. I was dead tired and Bella was bound to wake up in a few hours. So I laid down to get as much sleep as I could before she would wake. My seemingly restless mind finally eased and I drifted off to sleep.

The sound of baby cries brought me to an abrupt state of half-consciousness hours later. I groaned and started to stand but someone pushed me back.

"Go back to sleep Case. I'll handle this."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up at Derek. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Go on. Back to sleep." I thanked him and laid back down. While I was falling asleep, I could hear Derek whispering to Bella as he changed her.

"We're gonna let Mama sleep. She's absolutely exhausted after takin' care of you all day. But we all know she's the happiest she's ever been with you. She really loves you, you know. And I love you too."

I fell asleep smiling. He was going to be a great father some day. That night I dreamt about him. He was holding Bella in his arms. Warmth surrounded me. Derek kissed her head and looked down at her with love. Only the love of a father could feel as strong.

"Daddy!" a shrill happy voice called out. It was coming from Bella. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Bell." Suddenly they both turned to me. "Come over here Casey."

"Yeah Mama. Come sit with Daddy and me." I smiled and walked over to them. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and Bella threw her arms around my neck.

Caleb and I were what one would call the 'perfect' couple. We agreed on everything it seemed. Never fought once. Everything was wonderful (if you could call the monotony that was our relationship wonderful). Well, except one time…

"I think you should get a new babysitter." He said to me suddenly while we were eating ice cream in the park.

"What?" I gave him a curious look.

"Get a new babysitter." It was almost a demand. Almost.

"Why?"

"I don't like him."

Anger sizzled deep inside of me. "He's my stepbrother. Why don't you like him?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.

"The way he looks at you." Caleb said simply and took a big bite of his cone.

"The way…?" I stared at him as though he was crazy. "Caleb what are you on? He looks at me the way a brother looks at a sister..." I couldn't really bring myself to believe that.

"He looks at you the way a love-struck teenager does. I don't like it. Get a new babysitter."

"No, Caleb, look, I can't afford a babysitter and I trust Derek with Bella. He loves her." My anger started to boil over.

"I'll give you the money for one." He negotiated.

My eyes widened. "So you'll give me the money for a babysitter because you think my stepbrother is in love with me or something," I stood and glared down at him. "But you wont help me with my rent?!" I growled in anger and frustration before stomping off. He didn't even try to come after me.

My anger was raging as I walked home. Why would he do that? How could he accuse Derek of having any other kind of feelings for me than that of a brother? How could he then tell me, no, demand me, to get a new babysitter when he knew full well that I couldn't afford an actual sitter? Like Derek could ever love me. I mean, what's to love? He could have any girl he wanted. He could never want me. It was ludicrous.

I was still steaming when I came in the door. Derek sat on the couch rocking Bella. My teeth ground together and I ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm myself down. Derek silently stood and took Bella to the bedroom. A moment later, he came back in and gently shut the door.

"You're home early. What happened?" he walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders trying to look me in the eye.

"He told me to get a new babysitter!" I exploded. I started pacing back and forth in an aggravated manor.

"Why?" he asked and out his hands on my shoulders.

"Because he's paranoid." I growled and walked into the kitchen. I leaned over the counter and sighed. "He told me he thought you were in love with me…or something like that."

"It's more then he does." He muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked the as though I hadn't heard.

"Nothing. Just forget about him. Please Casey. I don't like him."

I spun in fury. "You guys don't have to like each other! He's my boyfriend and you're my brother!"

"Stepbrother." He corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Casey, please," He advanced on me. "I don't have a good feeling about him."

"How can you say that? We're perfect for each other." I couldn't believe I was fighting with Derek about Caleb right after I got done fighting with Caleb about Derek.

"There's just something about him that I don't like."

"Too bad. You're not the one dating him so don't worry about it." I seethed.

"You've seen it too."

I froze. Never in a million year would I verbally admit that he was right. "Get out."

"Don't stay with him."

"Get out." I felt like I was living in my mother's house again. Being told who I could and could not date.

"You don't want me to leave." He said confidently.

I pushed him toward the door. He didn't struggle till about halfway there when he abruptly turned around and I slammed into his chest. A shiver ran through my stomach when he put his hands on my waist to steady me. I wasn't sure what came over my but I suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. No, I didn't kiss him. Mearly tried to pull him to the ground.

A look of fear set in his eyes and he tried to straighten us up but I used all my weight to bring him down. My back hit the ground and his body pinned me. He blinked in surprise then moved to roll off but I held strong on his collar and rolled with him so I was on top.

I straightened up and straddled his waist. My hands were in his chest and his were on my thighs. Without realizing it, I lifted my hand and brushed his cheek. I slowly brought it behind his ear and down his neck. He visibly shivered. I leaned down and cupped his cheek in my hand. I brought swiftly my lips to his when suddenly a baby's cries met our ears.

**Hey guys. As promised I'm updating. **

**Oooo…the plot thickens. **

**Review please. I'm sure if the story's very good. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I pulled back and looked down at him.

Quickly, we stood and went in to check on Bella. I picked her up and motioned to Derek to get her bottle. I laid her down on the changing table and changed her diaper. Derek came back a moment later with a bottle. When I held her in my arms to feed her she wouldn't take it.

"When did you feed her last?" I asked him.

"I tried to right after you left and just before you came back but she wouldn't eat."

"Oh god. She's warming up." I pressed my hand to her skin. "Get a wet cloth." I told him and he hurried off. I could see the worry in his eyes and I was sure my eyes mirrored them. Bella started whimpering. I laid her down on the bed and Derek came back in with the washcloth. I pressed it to her forehead. "I think there's a thermometer in the kitchen drawer." He went out to grab it and came back in not a moment later. I put the thermometer under her arm held it there. Finally, it beeped. 101.5, it read.

"I'm gonna call her doctor." He ran out of the room and grabbed his cell phone. He came back in not a second later. "Hello. Dr. Aden? This is Derek Venturi. Isabella Venturi's dad." he paused and listened. "She's got a temperature of 101.5." he paused again. Fear totally engulfed me and I reached out to take his hand. He laced our fingers together and tried to reassure me by kissing my knuckle. "We put a wet towel on her forehead." I looked down at my sick baby and felt a tear come to my eye. "Mhm." He lifted his hand still holding mine and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Okay. Thanks. Bye." He hung up and held my hand tighter. "He told me to make sure she gets lots of fluids and keep her cool. He also suggested a bath."

"Okay. Uh…I should go draw a bath." I was pulling away but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Casey." I looked back at him. "Everything's going to be just fine." He stepped forward and kissed my forehead before walking into the bathroom and started the water. I stood there for a moment just staring at the floor before walking back over to Bella.

After her bath, I put her in a clean tee shirt and she seemed a little more comfortable. I put the washcloth back on her head and placed her in the crib. Derek came in the room and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Come on. You need some sleep. It's late."

I sighed and covered his arms with mine. I leaned back against him and rested my head back on his shoulder. We stood there for a moment before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to my exposed neck. My stomach jumped into my throat and my muscles tensed. I gasped and pulled out of his arms.

"I h-have to take care of Bella." I busied myself with folding some of her clothes. Derek put his hands over my shaking ones and stopped their movements.

"Go to bed. I'll take care of her." he said softly and took the clothes from me. I looked at him for a moment then nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down. Derek laid across from me so we faced each other.

I reached out and took his hand. We moved just a little bit closer until there was only half a foot between our faces. He reached out and stroked my cheek. I looked into his beautifully soft chocolate eyes. 'Hm.' I mused in my failing conciousness. 'Caleb was right. He does seem like he's in love.' I let my eyes slip closed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up alone. Disappointment filled me and I begged the Lord for it not to have been a dream. When I got up to get Bella her crib was empty I walked into the living room to see Derek on the couch flipping through the channels with Bella on his lap.

"Hey." I greeted. I went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Hey." He said and Bella squeaked seeming to feel much better. "Good morning. Good day. Bonjour."

I smiled and sat down next to him. I pulled my legs up underneath me and leaned on his side resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder. Bella raised her arms to me. I smiled and leaned forward nuzzling her nose.

"Casey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

I looked up at him. He didn't look back at me. "What?"

"You know I'm turning eighteen soon and I'll be able to move out of our parents house."

"And you're going to move away." I concluded and a spike shot through my chest. I guess I'd always known it would happen eventually. Just hoped later rather then sooner.

"No. I was wondering if I could move in with you and Bella." He said glancing down at me.

I was a little shocked. "Derek, you still have your senior year of high school and college to go through."

"There's a great school a couple miles away from here. And the community college offers a course in law. By the time I get out of high school you'll be back at work again and I'll be able to afford the classes."

He'd really thought this through. "Well I'd love to have you move in with us. But what about Mom and George?"

"I haven't told them where you are. Just that you're doing well."

"You told me you wouldn't tell them anything!" I said furiously. "What did my mom say about Bella? Oh god she hates me doesn't she?"

"I didn't tell them anything about her."

"You-you didn't?" I asked in shock. Then lunged at him tackling him in a hug careful not to hurt Bell. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now can I move in?" that aura of cockiness surrounded him again.

"I guess." I chirped and released him from the hug. A giddy smile settled over my lips and the brightest smile I'd ever seen settled over his.

"Okay. I'll move in next week."

Caleb and I worked everything out. He eventually dropped the 'Derek' subject. Six months went by and we were still together. Caleb had decided to take me out to a fancier place then our norm. During dessert, Caleb looked at me.

"Casey, we've known each other for a little while now. I know this is soon and we're young but—," he stood then knelt down in front of me. Shock consumed me and I raised my hand to my mouth, which had fallen open. "Will you marry me?" he held up a beautiful ring. Three diamonds. I couldn't speak for a couple minutes. He was starting to look a little worried.

Finally, I choked out "Yes." He smiled and stood up enveloping me in a hug. When he pulled back, he delicately slipped the ring on my finger.

We headed back to his place to make love before I would go home. We'd started having sex almost every week. Caleb once said that he wanted me to bare his children. For some reason that really got to me. I started the pill to keep from getting pregnant by Caleb (and continued even after we'd been wed). Later that night I walked into my apartment. Derek was in the living room pacing around.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and set my purse on the coffee table.

"I put her to bed." He said and stopped pacing. "Casey I have to tel-," he started before his eyes settled on the ring. "Wh-what's that?"

I glanced down at my hand then back up at Derek. "Caleb proposed. We're getting married." I said but it sounded hollow. I've heard the feeling described a hundred times. When your boyfriend proposes to you, you're supposed to feel happy, light, whole.

When those words slipped past my lips I felt lost, confused, and a part of my heart was still untouched.

Derek stared at me for a second before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. "I'm going out." He grunted and left. I closed my eyes and sat down on the couch. That was not the way I wanted him to react.

But how did I want him to react? 'Oh wow Casey! Good for you! I guess this means I don't have to hang around this old ump anymore.'

After I'd cleaned, fed, and changed Bella I put her back in her crib and crawled into bed. Derek and I had taken to sleeping in the same bed. It was never in a sexual way. I told myself it was just because the bed was more comfortable than the couch.

The bed felt empty. It felt vast. It felt lonely. I wanted so badly for Derek to walk through that door and lay down beside me. But he never did. Finally I drifted off to sleep.

"You worthless piece of shit." The man yelled and slapped me across the face. "You never do anything right!" I knelt before him and took the abuse.

"Daddy stop!" I pleaded but he kicked me in the stomach.

"Don't you 'daddy stop' me. You deserve it. You deserve to be beaten every day of your life. You and that bastard child of yours!"

"Daddy," I sobbed and suddenly Derek's voice cut through everything.

"Casey! Casey wake up. Please wake up."

My eyes snapped open. Sweat was dripping down my face and body. The sheets were tangled around me. My clothes clung in the most uncomfortable way possible. The overhead light was on and Derek leaned over me. His hands were on my shoulders.

"Casey, tell me right now what that nightmare is about." He demanded. I lunged forward and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my body and I sobbed into his chest.

"There's always this man. H-he stands in front of me and y-yells at me. He hits m-me and chokes me. I-I can never see h-is face but I think he's…my father." I started hiccupping and buried my face in Derek's chest.

"Shh…" he soothed. "It's okay. It's just a dream." He gently rubbed my back. We stayed like that for a couple minutes before Derek silently laid us back on the bed. He pulled the sheets over us and snuggled as close as he could to me. I draped my arm across his stomach and rested my head on his chest. I was more comfortable already. My eyes started to drop and I felt Derek reached up to turn the light off.

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

A couple hours later Bella started crying. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were still in the same position. Reluctantly I pulled out of the sleeping Derek's embrace.

"Shh…it's okay." I whispered and picked Bella up. "Mama's here." She didn't need changed so I took her into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula from the fridge. For the next fifteen minutes, I stood by the counter letting her drink

When she was down, she practically dropped off to sleep. I put everything away and gently laid her back in the crib. Without making a sound, I slipped back into bed and Derek immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mmm…" he mumbled and nuzzled into my neck still asleep. A shiver ran down from my collar to my stomach. "Casey…" I smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

A month later Derek and I were sitting at the kitchen table feeding Bella. Caleb said he just wanted to go to the courthouse to get married. I'd agreed without a fight. But personally I wanted a big elaborate wedding. The kind that take, like, a year to plan. I had yet to tell Derek that Caleb set the date for the next day.

"Derek? I have to talk to you about something."

"M'kay. What is it?" he asked without looking up from feeding Bella strained peas.

"Caleb and I have decided to go down to the courthouse tomorrow for the wedding. He said he already bought a house just outside the city limits. I can be moved in by Monday."

He sighed and put the spoon down before burying his face in his hands. "Casey." He muttered. "Oh Casey." He looked up at me and sighed. "You want me to come to your wedding?"

"Yeah Derek. I would love you to be there." I said and took his hand.

"I can't." he stood and walked into the bedroom. A couple minutes later, he came to with a duffle bag filled with some clothes. I used the same bag when I ran away. "I'm going on a trip. I'll be back next Tuesday." Just as he was walking out the door, he stopped and looked back at me. "Oh wait." He said with a bitter edge to his voice. "You'll be gone by then won't you?" then he walked out the door.

Bella started to cry. "Da." She muttered and reached toward the door with her tiny arms. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Daddy's not coming back, baby." I kissed her head and another tear fell.

"Do you Caleb Rowel take Casey McDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you live?" the judge asked.

"I do."

"And do you Casey McDonald make the same promise?"

"I do." I said and a hole set in my chest.

"Caleb you may kiss your wife."

Caleb leaned forward and gave me a peck on my lips. We signed the license and turned to head out of the courthouse. I picked Bella up and took her out to the car. As I was pulling back, Bella grabbed my left hand and touched my ring.

"Da." She said softly as if she, too, knew I'd made a mistake. I pushed it from my mind and got into the drivers seat. Caleb got in the passengers side. We didn't talk on the way home. I dropped Caleb off at his apartment to finish packing then took Bella home so we could finish ourselves.

We would be moving into the house only three days after the wedding. I hated that house. It was the ugliest shade of yellow I'd ever laid eyes on. It was a ranch. I hated ranches. There was no yard. Unless you considered that sorry excuse for a patch of grass in the front, a yard. It was too far from the school. Plus, it was too big for just three people. Caleb was expecting me to be his personal baby machine.

When Bella and I finally got to our apartment there was a note on the door.

"Hope your wedding day is everything you expected it to be. Or maybe surprises are right around the corner.

Derek"

"Thanks for coming Derek." I muttered sarcastically. The moment I walked in the door a jolt of shock shot through me. All of mine and Bella's stuff was already packed up and the boxes were labeled. But that wasn't what shocked me. It was when my eyes laid on Derek sucking face with a blond bimbo. His hand was up her shirt and her hands were halfway down his pants.

Derek knew I was there but kept on going at it with her. Anger surged through me and I slammed the door. Neither one pulled away. Though I could have sword I saw Derek glance at me. I went into the kitchen and put Bella on the counter before pulling out my cell phone.

"Caleb? Is there any possible chance we can move into the house tomorrow?" I asked and glanced at Derek again.

"Uh…sure." He said with a little bit of confusion.

"Great." I hung up and took Bella into the bedroom. I put her in the crib and sank to the bed. All I could do was stare at the floor.

Seeing Derek making out with that woman made something inside me snap. I wasn't sure what it was but it hurt. It felt like someone pulling the air out of my lungs, like someone constricting my chest so I couldn't breathe. It felt like…heartbreak.

I hadn't even realized sobs were wracking my body until tears fell down my face and hit my dress pants. My head started to get light and cloudy. A dizziness fell over me and I started to sway a little bit. Finally I passed out on the bed.

Bella's cries woke me some time later and I turned on the light to change her. Memories of earlier had not yet set in. I picked her up and entered the living room. The first thing that drew my attention was the pair of pants lying across the coffee table. Next a shirt thrown across the chair. A pair of boxers tossed unceremoniously near the door. And Derek sleeping alone on the couch. Anger rose in my chest.

"Derek!" I yelled and put Bella back in her crib. "Get the hell up right now."

He stirred and looked up at me groggily. "What?"

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I stepped toward him and lifted him to a sitting position. "You had sex! While Bella and I were here!"

"So?"

"She's only eight months old! I don't want to expose her to that!" Okay, so that sounded lame even to me.

Anger flared in his eyes. "Oh come on Casey! You know she'll never remember this! The only reason you're pissed in because you can't stand the thought of me sleeping with another woman!"

I stepped toward him. "What the hell are you talking about? We're stepsiblings!"

He advanced on me and came right up in my face. "It hurts doesn't it?" he growled. "It feels like I plunged a knife in your chest and twisted it over and over again."

I exploded. A shriek of anger ripped through my throat. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into a nearby wall. "How _dare_ you make such assumptions?"

"You know I'm right." He whispered. I glared and slapped him across the face. "I'm always right." I punched his chest repeatedly. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close. "You want me…you need me…" his voice sounded strained. I flushed when his breath hit my neck but I kept steady. "You've always known you can have me." My eyes widened and I looked up at him. For the first time, my anger faltered.

"Derek…" I started then paused.

"Yea?" he urged eagerly.

I sighed and pushed back gently. "I can't."

The next night I was lying in bed with Caleb. His bare skin pressed to mine his arm slung over my stomach. Our new house. We were still getting things unpacked and I already hated it even more. Caleb pulled me over so I was lying on his chest. This shocked me because I'd thought he was asleep.

"Welcome home." He said to me.

All I did was stare at the far wall. The ugly floral wallpaper played in an obnoxiously vibrant hue across our room. Boxes. Open boxes were stacked near the window. Bella was safe in her own room. Though she seemed to hate this house as much as I did. Not a moment after we got here did she a temper tantrum. Caleb immediately told me 'to shut my kid up'. Isabella was never going to be his.

**Hey, how do you guys like this charming development? Most of you don't like Caleb. Awe, why? You'll find out next chapter. Review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Over time, Caleb and my savings grew. With his job at the local newspaper and my promotion to restaurant manager soon, we were living comfortably. Well…as comfortably as you could with a picture of your stepbrother weighing heavily on your heart.

Bella never warmed up to Caleb. On her second birthday she got up on the dining room table with a Sharpie and crossed out 'From: Daddy' on all of her presents. I never actually figured out how she knew the difference between the words 'Mama' and 'Daddy'. Though I seemed to be mad at her when Caleb was around, I still winked at her when he left the room.

My marriage with Caleb began to fall apart soon after the incident on Bella's second birthday. Aw hell. My relationship with Caleb began to wane the moment he looked up at me all those years ago. It was like trying to walk on water; no matter how hard I tried, every time I sank. By Bella's third birthday, we were signing divorce papers. Something just never clicked with Caleb. A week after the divorce was final; Bella and I were packing up our stuff. Caleb came home drunk.

He burst through the door to Bella's room where we were packing her toys. My eyes snapped in surprise to the drunken man standing in the doorway.

"Caleb what-?" he cut me off by stumbling over to me and slapping me hard across the face. I fell back and hit my head off a wall. Everything was blurry for a moment before I snapped back.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled and moved toward me yet again. He grabbed me by my throat and lifted me. He shoved me into the wall. "You worthless piece of shit! How could you do this to me? I gave you everything! I saved you from that crazy brother of yours! Then you go and leave me for him!"

"Stepbrother! And all you ever did was take control of my life. It was always your way or the highway! I never had a say in any decision we made!"

"I gave you a lot of freedom!" he slapped me again.

I squinted in pain but stayed strong. "That's just it! You shouldn't've had to _give_ me any freedom. It is my _right_ to have freedom. The same as you." I snapped at him fiercely.

He growled and slapped me yet again. This time, though, I fell back and hit the wall then fell to the floor. I couldn't see straight. Bella's screams met my ears, taunting me. I couldn't move to help her. Only after she shrieked 'Mama' did it come back into focus. I saw Caleb start toward my baby girl.

"Don't you dare! If you touch Isabella, I will kill you." I called out and kicked the back of his knee. Instantly he fell to the ground. I stood and ran to my daughter. As quickly as I could I got out to my car and peeled out of the driveway.

I didn't know where I was going just that I had to get out of there. Fast. As I drove I used every once of strength to calm my anger and sooth my pounding head. I blinked hard a couple times trying to clear my still cloudy mind.

Over and over again I replayed what had just happened. I thought of the abuse in my life. I thought of Caleb. How he'd taken full control of my life. He brought me down. For as long as I'd known him he didn't let anyone else decided how to live their life. I thought of Mr. Robinson. How he had hurt me. Broke me. Destroyed my dignity. Taken my innocence and ripped it to shreds.

Then I thought of the little three year old sitting beside me. My abusers daughter. The baby who gave me a reason to live. And for the first time I realized she had built me up again. She had given me strength. She gave me the strength I had lost. But she gave me even more then that. What Isabella had done was give me more strength then I had before. I could do anything. My baby saved her mothers previously worthless life.

"Mama?" Bella called out and I glanced over at her.

"Yes baby?"

"Where's Daddy?" her voice was small and scared.

"He's back at the house probably passed out." I said bitterly.

"No." she said her voice a little stronger now. "Caleb is not Daddy. Where's Daddy?"

"You mean…Derek?" I asked in surprise. I thought I'd left before she could remember him. She was less then a year old.

"Yes Mama. Why don't we live with him? He loved us. And we loved him."

I looked down at her. Shock filled me. Quickly I pulled into a parking lot. "You are the most amazing and intelligent girl I have ever met." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Derek's not my father." She said in a serious tone. Okay this was getting weird. It had to have been because of the head injury.

I sighed. "No he's not. Your father is who you got your intelligence from." I mused and started the car.

"He was a smart man?" she asked.

"Yes. Hey do you want to go get something to eat? We didn't have dinner."

"Changing subject."

"I know baby. But your father…well…he's a bad man. He hurt me."

"What happened, Mama?"

We pulled in front of a diner. "I'll tell you when you're older."

As I was getting out of the car, her voice met my ears once more. "I love you Mama."

I stopped and looked back at her. "I love you too Isabella."

Later that night we were driving just looking for somewhere to stay. Without noticing it I'd driven to my mother's house. Bella asked where we were.

"This is my mom, your grandmother's, house sweetie." I picked her up and walked up the steps. I rang the doorbell and waited. I didn't even know why I was there. My family probably hated me for leaving so abruptly. Footsteps echoed and a second later George pulled the door open. His eyes fell over me and he froze.

"Casey?"

"Hi George." I smiled.

"Jo!" he called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off me. "Come here!"

My mom came down the stairs a moment later. It took her a full minute to reaspond.

"Oh honey." She pulled me into a hug.

"Mama!" Bella yelled. She was in between us. "Need space." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Casey? Who's this?" she asked looking at Bella.

"This is Isabella."

"Call me Bella!" she said proudly.

"Hi Bella." My mom shook her tiny hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Bella, sweetie, this is your grandmother." I said to her.

"Grandma?" Bella suddenly lunged forward and hugged my mother's neck. My mom hugged her back.

Edwin and Lizzie came down the steps behind us. "Casey!" they shouted and the teenagers ran to hug me. I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"Hey." I said to Edwin. "When did you get taller then me?" he was about half a foot above my head.

"Guys." My mom said. "Meet your niece, Bella." Everyone crowded around my daughter. My mom took me aside. "Casey…whose baby is she?"

"Mine." I said.

"No. I mean who's the father?"

I paused then looked down in shame. "Mr. Robinson." I muttered.

"Casey." She said and hugged me. I hugged back and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell anyone what he did to you?" I asked and hugged tighter.

I felt my mom start crying as well. "Because I was ashamed." We cried together for a little while before slowly calming down.

"Mom?" I said.

"Yea honey?" She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Why did Dad leave?"

She didn't answer right away. "Casey…I think now is the time to tell you about your father. He-he was a drunk. And when ever he came home from the bar he would always yell at you girls. He would put you down and insult you. I couldn't take it anymore so I kicked him out." She gave me a small smile. "But that was before you could remember."

"No Mom." I said and leaned against the wall. "I do remember it. I remember everything. I've had nightmares about it for as long as I can remember."

"That's not possible. You were only three years old when he left."

"I have dreams about him Mom!" I said exasperatedly.

"Well the mind is a strange thing. Remembering the weirdest things." She started to turn to go back with the rest of the family.

"Mom? Where's Derek?" I asked.

"School. He said something about promising a girl he would finish law school."

I was kind of shocked to hear that. So he had actually stuck with it. A little later after everyone had met Bella I took her up to my old room which they hadn't touched since the day I left. My unfinished Bio homework was still spread out on my desk.

I laid Bella down next to me and reached over to turn out the light. We slept peacefully. In the morning, Bella woke me up.

"Mama I'm hungry."

I groaned and looked over at the clock. Eight. "Okay baby. Mum should be making breakfast by now." My mother was in fact making waffles when we got down to the kitchen. I lifted Bella to sit on a barstool at the island.

"Good morning." Bella said and yawned.

"Morning. Do you want waffles?"

"Indeed." I said and put a small waffle on Bella's plate and another waffle on my plate. I cut her breakfast up into tiny pieces and handed her a fork. She started eating.

Suddenly the sound of my cell phone ringing cut though the kitchen. I jumped up and dug through my coat pocket.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello. Is this Casey Rowel?" A mans voice asked.

"McDonald." I corrected.

"Of course. I'm Robert Lenning your ex-husbands lawyer."

"Why does he need a lawyer? We already finalized the divorce."

"Yes but there's one more thing he wants."

"He already got the house and half my money! What else can he want?" No bother mentioning I would have given him the house anyway.

"He's suing for full custody of Isabella Rowel."

"Venturi. Her name is Venturi. She never took his name and she never will. She's my daughter. Not his." I said desperately.

"He says he loves her very much and thinks you are an unfit mother."

"Unfit mother?! How so?"

"He said you attacked him last night and fears for the child's safety."

"I didn-," he cut me off.

"We'll meet at your husband's house tomorrow at six-thirty. To sign the papers. The he hung up.

**I'm not feeling very comfortable with this chapter. Please tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

I couldn't move. Fear struck my core. And I felt like I would die of heartbreak. My eyes shifted to Bella who was looking at me curiously.

"What happened Mama?" she asked and slid out of her seat. She ran over to me. "Why do you look so sad?"

I knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "You know I love you right baby?"

"Yes Mama. And I love you."

I fought back tears and looked into my daughters eyes. "Why don't you go play with Edwin and Lizzie?"

She hesitated and gave me a worried look. "Okay Mama." She ran off and up the stairs.

I turned to my mom. "Caleb is suing for custody of Bella." I said darkly.

"Caleb? Who's Caleb?" my mother asked and took a seat across the island from me.

"He's my ex-husband who thinks I, for some reason, am a bad mother. He said I attacked him last night! He was drunk and tried to hurt Bell!" I sighed and put my head in my arms on the table. "I don't have the money for a lawyer."

"Why don't you ask Derek for help?" she suggested and touched my hand.

"Derek? Why would I…," Pause. "I'm gonna go call him." I grabbed my phone and punched in his cell number.

"Hello."

"Derek? I need your help."

"Casey?" he asked in shock. "Where are you?"

"Parents house."

"I'll be there soon." We hung up and it struck me how weird it was talking to him after all these years. Especially after that not-so-pleasant parting.

"Bella!" I called to my daughter and she came running down the steps.

"Yes Mama?"

"Derek's coming over." I said and smiled when she jumped in the air.

"Yay! When?"

"Soon. I'll call you when he gets here."

"Kay." Then she leaned forward and kissed my cheek before running back up the stairs.

"Bella knows Derek?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how. I mean she was only eight months old when I moved out of the apartment."

"Wait…_you_ were the girl Derek moved in with when?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She sighed in relief. "George and I were a little worried about that." I gave her a weird look. Five minutes later Derek came bursting in the door.

"Casey!" he called.

"Kitchen!"

"Derek!" Bella came racing down the steps and jumped into his arms.

"Aw…Bell girl." He smiled and caught her hugging her tightly. "Wow…you got big. How's my girl?"

"Doing great!" she said enthusiastically and hugged his neck.

"That's good." He smiled at her then turned to me. "Hey Casey." His voice was softer.

"Hey." I smiled lightly and walked toward him. He put Bella down and I stepped into his arms. He hugged me tightly and I buried my face in his neck. "I missed you." I mumbled. "So much."

"I missed you too Casey." We pulled back.

"I need your help." I said and led him into the kitchen. "Mom can you take Bella upstairs?"

"Sure honey." She left with Bell.

"So…" Derek started. "It's been two years. You haven't called since you moved in with Caleb."

"Yea Derek. Well I didn't get any calls from you either." I said sharply and we sat down at the island. Okay, so that wasn't how I wanted it to start out.

"I didn't know your number." He defended.

"I had my cell phone! That number didn't change."

He paused with his mouth open like he was planning to say something. Finally he closed his mouth and looked down at the table. I heard a sigh escape his lips. "Look Casey, I know we didn't exactly say good bye in the best way." I scoffed at that. "But maybe we can put it behind us?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands. "I just have to ask one thing."

"Of course."

"Why did you sleep with that her?"

I saw him clench his fist. "Can we talk about this later?"

I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded. "Then I guess we should get down to business."

"Yeah. Uh…why'd you call?"

"Caleb wants Bella."

Derek's jaw clenched in anger. "Bella isn't his daughter." He said trying to calm himself. "He doesn't have the right to take her."

"He said I'm an unfit mother and I attacked him last night." I explained.

"Okay. If he has proof he might be able to get a judge to grant custody." Derek said and pulled out a notepad. "Casey I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Bella and I were packing up her toys. The divorce was finalized last week. Caleb got the house so Bella and I had to leave. He came in drunk. He slapped me and called me a bitch. I remember he grabbed my throat and started talking about how he gave me my life or something. I yelled at him and he slapped me again. I guess I hit my head because I only remember him going after my baby. Next thing I remember is being in the car with Bella trying to get away from him."

"Why did you marry him?"

I looked up at him in shock. Kind of a random question. "B-because he reminded me of my father I guess. More then I actually knew at the time." I looked right into his eyes and he looked away.

"Okay has his lawyer given you a date to meet yet?" his tone took a forced professional edge.

"Yeah. Tomorrow six-thirty at the house."

"I'm coming with you. As of now I'm your lawyer." He said and snapped the cap back on his pen. He'd been taking meticulous notes while I was talking. Derek stood up and walked around the island notepad in hand. When he got to me, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I really did miss you." He whispered with his lips still touching my skin. He started to pull back but I gently took his face in my hands and looked in his eyes.

"Believe me." I whispered. "I missed you too." I lightly brushed my lips against his.

I spent the rest of the day with Bella. The thought of loosing her invaded my mind every second. Derek ran off to get some papers but said he'd be back as soon as he could. Bella and I were I'm my room. She found some stuffed animals in my closet.

"I will destroy you!" Bella said in a deep voice for the elephant.

"No!" I whinnied for the horse. "Please spare me."

"Never." She said. "Bloosh!"

"Ah!"

Bella laughed and looked up at me. "Mama where's Derek?"

"He went out to finish something." I said and pulled her on my lap.

"He's your stepbrother." She stated.

"Yes he is."

"You love him."

"Yes I do."

"But not like you _should_ love a brother."

I didn't answer. Maybe I had serious head trauma? She can not know this much.

"You're his stepsister. He loves you. But not like he _should_ love you."

Again I didn't answer.

"You're Juliet and he's your Romeo. You're not s'posed to be in love. But you are."

"I knew I shouldn't have read you Shakespeare." I muttered. Then wondered how on earth she understood it.

"Tell him Mama!"

"I can't baby." I said softly.

"Why? You love each other. You should get married." She insisted.

"Bella we're stepsiblings. It would be looked down upon."

"So would a pregnant teenager."

She shocked me. Her mind far surpassed any other child her age. "That is true."

"Please tell him."

"I can't. I don't think I can take his rejection."

"Mama he loves you."

"How can you tell?"

"It's in his eyes." She pressed her finger to her cheek just before her deep blue eyes. "He doesn't look at you the way he does everyone else. You're special." Then she smiled. "You've seen it too Mama."

"You didn't call him Daddy." I suddenly said to her. "You called him Derek."

"Yeah."

"Why? When you were talking to me you called him Daddy."

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "Cause it's not time yet."

"Oh." I said and wrapped my arms around her small frame. "When will is be time?"

"Iunno." She shrugged and her voice started to sound sleepy.

"You want a nap baby?" I asked and stroked her head.

"Yeah Mama." She nodded. I lifted her and placed her in my bed. Her eyes were already closed. I laid down next to her until she fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after her.

**Yay! Derek's back!!**

**Tell me what you think of it so far. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

We couldn't have been asleep for more then a half an hour before the sound of someone coming in my room spurred me awake. Who ever it was snuck in. they came over to us.

"Oh." they sighed. It was Derek. "My girls."

I smiled and rolled over. "Bella's always been your girl. But if you want _me_ you'll have to work for it." I sat up and stretched.

"Oh…um…I meant…"

"I know what you meant." I stood up and took Derek's hand. "Let's let her sleep." We walked out into the hall and I leaned against the wall. He just looked at me. We were silent for a moment until I blurted, "You know, Derek, if you have any intension of telling me 'I told you so' just get it over with."

"That's not what I'm gonna say." He said and stepped forward. My gaze never once left his. I tried to keep my breath steady as he drew closer and closer. I locked my thumbs in the back pocket of my jeans to keep my hands from shaking. He placed his hands on my waist and continued to stare down at me. His voice met my ears in a whisper. "I was going to say that I-,"

"Mama!" Bella screamed from my room. We both jumped back and hurried into the room. I knelt down beside my daughter. Derek turned the light on and knelt beside me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked and lifted her hand.

"Don't let him." she sobbed.

"Don't let him what Bella? Who?"

"Caleb! Don't let him hurt us Derek!" she sobbed. I glanced at Derek. Suddenly Bella launched herself into our arms. She had one arm wrapped around my neck and the other around Derek's.

"Shh…it's okay Bell." Derek whispered and hugged her. I followed suit.

"It was just a nightmare." I kissed her shoulder. "He can't touch you anymore."

"That's a lie." She mumbled. "I heard you." I glanced at Derek from behind Bella. "He's gonna take me tomorrow."

"No he's not Bella." I said and pulled back to look at her.

"I'm not going to let him." Derek promised then kissed her forehead. "I promise."

She stared at him for a moment before turning to me. "Mama I have to tell Derek something." She jumped off the bed and pushed me out the door.

"Bell-?" I started but she shut the door. I raised an eyebrow and looked around the hall. Bella's voice hit my ears. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help but press my ear to the door.

"You can't make that promise." Bella said.

"Of course I-,"

"Don't lie. I want you to do me a favor."

"Uh…sure Bell."

"Take care of Mama. I know you love her. Don't let anything happen to her." there was silence for a moment.

"I promise Bell."

"Thank you."

I jumped back when the door opened a couple seconds later. Derek walked out then slowly closed the door.

"She's back in bed." He said before heading toward his room.

I suddenly touched his shoulder. "Derek? Can I sleep with you tonight?" then a blush tinted my cheeks when I realized how that sounded. I opened my mouth to correct myself but Derek cut me off.

"I know what you meant. And you can share my bed if you don't mind a twin size."

We walked into the room. It hadn't really changed since we were teenagers. There were fewer posters and more books though. Derek pulled back his dark blue covers and laid down. I crawled in next to him. Since the bed was so small, the two of us had to cuddle up close to each other. We didn't mind at all. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest.

"I didn't sleep with her." he said softly.

I was silent before answering. "I know."

"I just wanted you to feel-."

I cut him off. "I know."

"I love you Casey."

I smiled lightly. "I know. And I love you." I whispered.

The next morning I woke up alone. I wondered briefly if my mind had made it all up. If it had been nothing more then a dream. But I pushed that from my mind and stood from Derek's bed. Slowly I walked down the hall and descended the steps.

"Derek." Bella called. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure. I'm just going out to get your-uh something." He looked up to see me. "Morning Casey."

"Morning." I smiled and walked into the living room to join them. "What's going on?"

"Uh…can Bell come with me to run some errands?" he asked me.

"Of course. Just be sure to be home soon." I said and glanced at Derek letting my eyes linger before turning to Bella. "You be good for Derek. Okay. I don't want to here about the menace you were to him." I straightened her coat.

"Don't worry. I won't Mama." Bella said and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back. "I love you Mama."

I closed my eyes and squeezed her briefly. "I love you too baby." She broke the embrace.

"Come on Derek!" she said and tugged at his hand before running out the door. We followed her.

"Can I borrow your car so I don't have to move the car seat?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I handed him my keys. He turned to leave but stopped and turned back. He looked at me and leaned forward kissing my lightly before running off toward my car muttering. "God I'm acting like a teenager." I laughed and went back inside.

A couple hours later Bella and Derek came back. I was walking down the stairs when they walked in the door.

"Remember Bell." Derek whispered to my daughter. "Don't tell Mama. Kay?"

"Don't tell me what?"

Derek visibly jumped. "What? Nothing." He said quickly. "So what did you do while we were out?"

I gave him a strange look. "I ate a cookie, watched T.V. and sat in my room staring at the ceiling." Bella suddenly scurried past me up the stairs. "Bell honey, where are you going?"

"Bed." She called back.

"Strange little girl." Derek commented. "Smart. Stubborn. Fiery." He glanced at me. "Just like her mother don't you think?"

I smiled and walked down to stand next to Derek. "The intelligence isn't my quality." I took him by the hand and led him to the couch. We sat down. "It's her fathers."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked me. "You're one of the most intelligent people I know."

"Her father was a high school English teacher. If you asked him about any of Shakespeare's plays he could recite the entire fifth act."

"So? He's still the dumbest guy I've ever met." He said. "I mean what kind of idiot could want to hurt you?"

"Well a lot of idiots I guess. Guys just seem to be hurting me right and left." I said and laid my head on Derek's chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Well no more. I swear to you, I will not be an idiot. I'm never going to hurt you." He kissed my temple. I lifted my head and looked up at him. I brought a hand up to cup his cheek. I pulled his lips toward mine. Just before they could touch, I whispered to him.

"I'll hold you to that." Then I kissed him softly. He took his hand and placed it on my neck. I could feel him shaking. I pulled back and smirked at him. "Nervous?"

"What? No…no way." He said trying to act tough and calm. "It's not like this is my first kiss or anything."

"I know." I leaned forward and pecked his lips. "But darling, you're shaking."

"Oh." He said and looked down at his hand. "Yeah."

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked and brushed some hair from his face.

"Because you make me nervous. I don't want to screw anything up."

"You won't." I leaned toward him once more capturing his lips with mine. He was still shaking but not quite as much. He lowered me to a lying position on the couch. My arms snaked up around his neck and through his hair. His hands moved down to my waist simply for support. There was a crash from upstairs. We pulled apart.

"You hear that?" he asked me. Without answering, we jumped up and sprinted up the stairs. "Bella?" Derek called. We were passing the closet when a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle. I jumped and looked down to see Bella hiding in the closet.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked and knelt down.

"T-the shelf." She whimpered and pointed to my open door. "I was lying in bed and it shook then fell." I looked at Derek and we stood. In my room I saw various book littering the floor. The wooden plank that was my shelf was lying across most of the books. In the wall, there was a support on the right side but not the left.

"That shelf has been there since before I was born." Derek said and picked it up.

"It was bound to fall eventually." I said and picked Bella up. She was still breathing heavily.

A little while later Derek and I were preparing to leave. We got in Derek's Jeep and started toward Caleb's house.

"Are you sure you want to do this Derek?" I asked him "Yes Casey. I'm a third year law student. My professors say I'm top of my class. I can do this."

"But do you _want_ to do this?" I asked. He looked at me then took my hand.

"If it's to help you and Bell I'd light myself on fire." He smiled.

"Oh really? Well…" I trailed off and giggled.

"If you have the match I have the fuel."

When we arrived at the house, I saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Must have been Caleb's lawyer. They were sitting at the kitchen table when we walked in.

"What is he doing here?" Caleb asked pointing to Derek.

"He's my lawyer." I answered simply and took the seat opposite Caleb. Derek sat next to me.

"Well we can make this quick and easy." said Robert Lenning Caleb's lawyer. "Just sign here and give Mr. Rowel full custody of Isabella Rowel-,"

"Venturi." I corrected. "How do you not get that? Her name is Bella Venturi."

"Okay." The lawyer wrote something on a form. "And why is that her last name? After the father?" he glanced at Derek.

"No. It's my mother's last name." I said.

"Sign here." He said and passed the form to me.

"What makes you think I want to give Bella up?" I asked and pushed it back.

"Because maybe you want to give her a better life." He said.

"She has a great life." Derek said.

"Living with an alcoholic mother is not a good life." The lawyer said.

"What the hell have you been saying about me?!" I yelled in shock at Caleb.

"It's the truth." He said seemingly convinced that I was a horrible person.

"I never drank in my life!"

Derek stood up and glared down at Caleb. "You're the abusive alcoholic freak!"

"She attacked me!" he said now standing.

"Bull shit! You came home drunk and started throwing her around!"

"No I came home and she was drunk. She was yelling at Isabelle!"

Derek took a step toward Caleb. "Don't freaking lie. You know what really happened! And her name is Isabella!"

"Guys!" I yelled silencing them both. Then I turned to Caleb's lawyer. "Is there a drug test to see if either of us has been drinking?"

"Well yes. But I would need a judge's approval and I can only get that if we go to court."

I paused and looked over at Derek. He nodded. I looked back at Mr. Lenning. "Okay. We'll go to court."

"Very well." Mr. Lenning started putting papers away but stopped and glanced my way. "That is unless Miss McDonald is willing to give up Isabella Rowel."

"Venturi." Derek said.

"Yes well a social worker with be by your residence within the next two hours."

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Kahne will be by to pick her up."

"No! You can't take her." Tears stung my eyes.

The ride home was quiet. I stared out the windshield not really focusing on anything. My heart was being torn in pieces. My Bella, my little baby girl was being taken from me. I couldn't do anything to stop it. A hopelessly lost feeling crept over me.

When we got home, Bella was waiting in the living room with Lizzie and Edwin. "Mama!" she yelled and ran over to me. I knelt down and swung her up in my arms.

"I'm sorry baby." I said and started to sob. Derek knelt down with us. He wrapped his arms around up.

"What's wrong Mama?"

"There's a man. He's going to come take you away for a little while." I said. Bella started to cry.

"No Mama! I don't wanna go! Please don't make me go!"

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Derek, Bella and I had spent our last hour just sitting on the couch. Bella was lying across both our laps. Derek's hand was on mine and I was leaning on him

"Hello." My mother answered the door.

"Hi." A deep voice came from the door. "I'm here to get Isabella Rowel."

We stood and walked over to him. "Her last name is Venturi sir." I said to the dark man. He smiled warmly.

"Isabella Venturi, then."

Bella looked at him then back at us. "Mama…Daddy." She whimpered and lifted her arms. Derek and I leaned down and hugged her. Both of us kissed her cheek."

"Don't worry Bell." Derek said. "I won't let Caleb take you. He won't hurt you or your Mama. I promise."

"I trust you." She said and kissed him. "I love you Mama. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"So do I." Derek kissed her hand.

"Bye." She whispered and Mr. Kahne gently took her hand.

"Buh bye Bella." I said back and felt tears stinging my eyes. Mr. Kahne put her in his car and buckled her up then put her bag in the front seat. When they drove off, I felt my leg muscles constrict just aching to run after the car. Derek finally pulled me back inside. I fell to my knees and wept.

"My baby!" I wailed. "Bella! Isabella…" Derek picked me up bridal style and took me up the steps. I cried into his chest. When he put me down on my bed. As much as he tried to sooth me, nothing worked. They had taken my baby. Finally, I was just too exhausted to do anything else. I fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was a two-week long camp. And I just got back. So…what do you think of this latest installment?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I woke up to Derek whispering God knows how many hours later. It must have been past midnight and he was still up.

"I'll get her back. I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll get her back." He started whimpering. "I love her. She's so wonderful. The day I let anything happen to her is the day I die…"

I looked up at him. He seemed a little surprise that I was awake. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. But that's okay." I snuggled closer to him and stared out into the darkness.

We were quiet for a short time before Derek broke it. "Casey?"

"Huh?"

"I know we're not going out. Not really in a relationship either. But I've loved you for years. Casey…" he said and reached into his pocket. "Be my wife?" he opened the ring box. I saw the diamond shine in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

Shock filled every fiber of my being. Electricity flew over my skin. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. Adrenaline cracked through my muscles. I looked up at him.

"Derek? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I looked down and sighed. I placed my hand over his and closed the box. "Not now Derek. I'm sorry. It's-it's this thing with Bella."

I felt him nod. "Okay." His voice cracked though he was trying to sound strong. I laid my head down on his chest and he tightened his grip on my shoulder.

A court date was set for a week after Mr. Kahne took Bella. Derek and I spent most of our time planning our defense. Derek was pretty sure we would win but there was a lingering doubt.

The night before the trial, my stomach twisted in a million knots that I couldn't get out. I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when I heard someone sneak into my room. The light click of a door closing caused me to glance at who ever it was.

Derek slid under the covers next to me. His body was warm against mine. His lips were soft against the hollow of my neck.

"Derek?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

I snuggled into his chest. "How long have you loved me?"

He sighed. "I don't know. High school."

"Then are you in love with me or a figment of love."

"You. I'm in love with you."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I have no reason to love a 'figment of love'."

"Oh yes you do." I said and yawned. "You may be in love with being in love."

Without hearing what Derek said, I drifted off to sleep.

"I rule in favor of Caleb Rowel. He is granted full custody of Isabella Rowel. Casey McDonald is restrained from seeing Isabella Rowel until Isabella is the age of eighteen. Only when she is an adult."

"No!" I screamed. "Bella! My baby!" I fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face. Suddenly I jumped to my feet and raced toward Caleb who was holding a crying Bella. She was reaching for me. Derek caught me around the middle holding me back. "Let me go! I need my baby!"

"Just forget about her." he said to me. I struggled even harder against him. He was too strong. Caleb took Bella farther and father away.

"Isabella!" I screamed. "My baby!" Caleb disappeared through the courtroom door with her. I turned to Derek. "You promised!" I started hitting him. He grabbed my arms roughly.

"It was your fault." He growled. "You let him take her." he shoved me back and I hit a wall. "Bella would still be happy if it wasn't for you." He pulled an arm back and contorted his hand into a fist. "It's all your fault!" he yelled and his fist suddenly flew toward me. I screamed.

I shot up straight in my bed. Sweat poured down my face and my breath came in short sharp gasps. Derek was stirring beside me.

"Mmm…baby? Wassa matter?" he put his hand on my back.

"N-nothing. Go back to sleep." I said and laid down. He pulled himself up on one arm and looked down at me. I could see the outline of his face in the dark.

"What was it about?" he pressed.

"Nothing to worry about." I insisted.

He was silent. Gently he leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck. I let my eyes close. "You know you wanna tell me." He mumbled into my skin.

"We were in court." I found myself saying. "Caleb got Bella. I yelled at you and you started saying it was my fault. Then you-you punched me." He stopped kissing me and pulled back to look at me.

"I would never hurt you." Derek whispered.

"You already have," I muttered.

"Whe-," he started but cut himself off. His eyes widened. "Oh…"

"I know you didn't really have sex with her but…it still hurt."

"Casey I'm sorry." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

"The moment I left the apartment I forgave you."

We were quiet until Derek broke it. "The offer." He whispered. "Still stands." His lips brushed the soft flesh behind my ear.

"Not tonight Derek." I told him hoping he would appreciate it.

He sighed. "Okay honey. Whatever you want." He then laid down and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I was almost shocked that he didn't push for it. Mr. Robinson didn't care if I wanted it or not. Caleb pressured me into it. But Derek respected my decision. I found my love growing for him every day.

The next morning I woke up with Derek's arms still around me and his breath tickling my neck. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Nine oh three. We had to be at the courthouse by noon. I stretched and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I lifted my arms over my head and arched my back. A shock ran through me when a hand slithered across my stomach.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered into my ear. "Today is going to be a good day."

"How do you know?" I asked and leaned back in his arms.

"Because I woke up with a beautiful woman lying next to me." He said and kissed my neck.

I smiled then stood up. "Come on. We need to get ready for court. Remember your promise to Bella?"

"Yeah." He stood and pecked my lips before leaving my room. I grabbed a towel and my dress suit before heading to the bathroom. Half way through my shower, I heard the door open then close. I paid no mind until I heard them pull back the curtain.

"Derek!" I shrieked. Laughter filled the room. "Ugh…you're such an ass!" I glared at him as I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower.

He continued to snicker. "I just wanted to tell you I found something of yours."

"What?" I demanded angrily.

"This." He held up a wooden box. A deep blush warmed my cheeks.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your bed side table." He stated. I lunged forward to grab it from him. He held it high above my head. I could hear its contents hitting against the side of the box.

"You know." he said with a smile on his face. "I swear on multiple occasions I heard you moaning 'Derek'."

My blush deepened if that was possible. "Just give it to me." I jumped for it and in the process, my towel unwrapped itself and fell down.

He put the box on the sink behind him and wrapped his arms around my bare waist.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he whispered. I was still blushing like mad. My arms slowly moved up around his neck. His lips moved toward mine when a sharp knock came at the door.

"Hey." George yelled. "I thought you guys were over this teenage bickering." We jumped apart and I pulled the towel on around me. Derek and I had decided to hide our 'relationship' for the time being.

Quickly I grabbed the wooden box and slipped out of the bathroom. George had gone back down stairs. I shoved the box back in my bedside table and walked over to the dresser. I slipped on a bra and underwear and looked around for my dress suit then remembered it was still in the bathroom.

The shower was already running when I slipped back in and grabbed the hanger when my clothes. As I stood in my room dressing, I thought about my behavior over the past week. It was like I was a teenager again. I fought with Derek. I slept in till noon. I sat back and watched TV. Life was so carefree. And I hated it. Bella was my life. My world. She was the reason I worked so hard. She was the reason I woke up in the morning. I felt lost, empty, without her. She's my child. My baby. Everything.

Derek wanted to drive his Jeep. But my car had the car seat in it. So I ended up driving us. The whole hour and half drive were silent. A dark shadow had settled over us. Nothing could have gotten our minds off this travel.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Kormak."

A man in a black robe walked up to his desk and took a seat. Everyone followed suit. He shuffled papers for a second then turned to everyone.

"Mr. Caleb Rowel." The judge started. "You are suing your ex-wife for custody of your daughter?"

"Yes sir." Caleb said.

Derek stood. "Your honor?"

"Yes."

"The child is not the plaintiff's daughter. Isabella Venturi is the daughter of my client Miss Casey McDonald."

The judge looked over the upper rim of his glasses. "So why, Mr. Rowel, are you suing for custody?"

"Because I love Isabella your honor." He said.

"Miss McDonald has full right to the child. Since you aren't her father you don't."

"I am her father sir. I'm the only father she has ever known." He said confidently.

I finally found my voice. "No you're not. You weren't even at her birth."

"No one was." He snarled back. "But I helped raise her."

"I was there." Derek said. "And you didn't raise her. She just lived in a house under your name for two years.

"Mr. Venturi." The judge addressed then stopped in surprise and looked back down at the paper. "Venturi?"

"Yes. Bella and I have the same last name. Casey is my stepsister. Her mother married my father. She gave her daughter her mother's last name." Derek explained.

"Okay. Well Mr. Venturi I would appreciate you keeping those outbursts to a minimum."

"Yes your honor."

"Now Mr. Rowel, Miss McDonald is the birth mother and you are not Isabella's father. How do you think you can win?"

"I have a statement." Caleb's lawyer spoke up. The bailiff took the piece of paper up to the judge. He read it over.

"So Miss McDonald attacked you?" the judge questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Miss McDonald? Did you?" the judge turned to me.

"No your honor. _He _attacked _me_." I insisted.

"It says here that he could smell liquor on your breath. Were you drinking?"

"No. I haven't had an alcoholic drink in my life."

"And it says that you were yelling at Isabella."

"I have never raised my voice to my daughter."

"Your honor." Caleb's lawyer cut in. "this is the word of a woman who got pregnant at the age of sixteen against the word of a respected part of the community."

"He's right Miss McDonald. Your past doesn't help in your credibility." The judge said.

"But sir." I started with tears welling in my eyes. "I couldn't help-,"

"Couldn't help it?" Caleb's lawyer burst out. "You could have been more careful! You could've used protection! You could've waited until you were married but instead you gave into teenage hormones!"

The judge slammed down the gavel. Everything fell silent. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry Miss McDonald but unless you can get Isabella's father to help you fight I'm gong to have to rule in favor of the plaintiff." He slammed down the gavel again. "Court dismissed." My stomach sank and everything started to spin. I couldn't hear anything. I could barely see. Suddenly Bella's cries brought me back.

"No! No! I don't wanna go with Caleb!" she struggled against his grip.

"Mama! Daddy! Help me!" I turned and ran up to the judge who was putting papers away.

"Your honor I can't get the birth fathers help." I said with tears streaming freely down my face.

"I'm sorry Miss McDonald." He started to walk away.

"But he's in jail." I yelled.

"That was your choice of men." He was pasted the point that I couldn't get within ten feet of him.

So I screamed. "I was raped by my English teacher!"

The judge stopped dead in his place. Everyone was still in the room. He turned and walked back up to his desk. He slammed the gavel back down.

"Court back in session." Everyone stopped moving. "In light of this new evidence I would like to get a drug and alcohol test. Everyone take a seat." I smiled and walked back over to Derek. He smiled back at me. Caleb paled and the social worker took Bella from him. Slowly he walked back up the podium.

Not long after a man came for one of my hairs. I plucked one and put it in a little bag. Caleb gave one too. For thirty agonizing minutes, we waited. I held Derek's hand and no one spoke. Finally a man came in holding a folder. He handed it to the judge who looked it over.

"The test results are in. The statement I read said that a young mother attacked her ex-husband and verbally abused her daughter because she was under the influence. Caleb Rowel lied about his ex-wife drinking. That takes away any credibility of the rest of the story. I grant permanent custody of Isabella Venturi to Casey McDonald." He slammed down his gavel. A wave of relief filled me. I looked over at Derek then tackled him in a hug. He hugged me back tightly.

"Mama!" I let go of Derek and turned just in time to catch Bella. Her body fit so perfectly in my arms.

"Oh my baby." I said. Tears of happiness rolled down my face.

"I love you Mama." She muttered.

"I love you too baby."

Then she asked something that shook me to the core. "When's your wedding?"

I pulled back. "How did you know about that?"

"I was with Derek when he bought it."

Derek kneeled down next to us and pulled us into a hug. "Oh god. I love you both."

"Love you too." We said in unison. Bella giggled and Derek and I picked her up.

Twelve years. Derek and I had been married for twelve years. Our little Bella was a teenager caught in between ten and twenty. She went to the same high school Derek and I had gone to. Two o clock and I got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom." Bella said.

"Bell what are you doing? School doesn't let out for another twenty minutes right?"

"Yeah but I needed to tell you something."

"Aren't you in class?"

"Study hall. Relax. Anyway." Bella said. "Today apparently we had an English test. I didn't study. Sorry." Her voice sounded regretful with a hint of indifference.

"Bella were not starting with this 'no studying' thing again."

"I know Mom sorry. Jesus. You know as well as I do that one English test is nothing. I could get Fs and colleges would still kill to get me into their schools." I rolled my eyes. Yup, Bella was genius. And wasn't just the average motherly 'Oh, yeah. My kids are smart' thing. She was literally a genius. "But Mr. Robinson said I can make it up after school then Edward's gonna give me a ride home. Kay?"

"So you'll come straight home after-," then I stopped dead. "Wait…what's your teacher's name?"

"Mr. Robinson. Why?"

"How-how old would you say he is?"

"Iunno. Old. Like…grandpa's age."

"How long's he been teaching there?"

"Well technically like over twenty…but there was this whole arrest or something a while ago. His brother-in-laws the principal so he got his job back. They never told us what it was. Why?"

"Don't go to his class after school." I said panic rising in my throat. "Wait till I get there."

"Um…okay Mom?" she said and I could clearly hear the confusion in her voice. We hung up and I ran toward the door, grabbed my keys and headed out. Now is the time to tell Bella about her father.

**-Fin-**

**That's all there is. There isn't anymore. Well, how was the ending? Did you like it? Please tell me.**

**You know, I lost a couple readers with the whole 'Caleb' thing. Come on people! If you looked at my other stories you could easily tell I'm a Dasey fan for life!! They actually thought I would keep Casey with that-that-that ass hole.**


End file.
